Paint the silence
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: M for Lemon in later chapters Kakuzu x OC - Morgue worker who is afraid of the dead coming back to life has more than she bargains for when she meets a strange dark man. Chapter 3 of 11 has been editted as of 22/07/2012.
1. Nightmare's and Mystery

His name was supposed to be fourth on the list, coming after Flaherty, Rowbotham and Lees, but it was not there. After all this time she should have been used to this happening, and yet she still flinched at the sight of it.  
"Is this it," Lilith said to Terry, waving the piece of paper in the air. "no profiles or anything?".  
"They're probably somewhere in John's filing system" He replied, staring out from his goldfish bowl office across the coffee room.  
"And where is John today?" She dared to ask curiously, allowing her eyes to sweep over the room just in case she missed him.  
"Shopping for shoes on the high street." Terry summarised, causing her to be taken aback only minutely. Shopping for shoes, a rare trip for a man to busy himself with.  
"What's wrong with the shoe shop in the village?" Lilith enquired with narrowing eyes, her voice just inches from breaching annoyed.  
"Not the same level of service, apparently." Terry explained while he rolled his eyes.

Mumbling incoherently Lilith began to take a look through a cabinet in John's small office room, a shake of her head taking place moments later. John had filed a 'Mr Dillons' death under M for "minor importance". From what she could tell, trying to find the profiles would involve searching the dark recesses of John's mind; as well as the rows of filing cabinets.  
She didn't want to go there. To be honest, she didn't even want to be doing these interviews. But Claud was still off with stress; allegedly caused by the sudden disappearance of his beeper; and Pein and Konan were too busy presiding over the funding that would soon be required for the office extension that had long been awaited.

There was not much she could do about it anyway; as, for some reason she had yet to work out, she was Terry's 'chosen one'. This of course explained why she was standing there aimlessly in a small lock-up room, with a table and only three chairs at either side, while carving her nails quietly into a list of names.  
"Do you remember anything about them?" She enquired. "First names, male or female. Where they're working?". This series of simple questions however only caused in the boys permanent furrowed frown to deepen.  
"They were defiantly male, most likely part of a group from the undergrounds, or something." The boy stated nervously, struggling to sit straight while they wrote anything he said down, even if it was not much help. And the more Lilith stood there watching, was the more she came to think that these interviews were a bit like playing the fifty-fifty card on 'who wants to be a millionaire'. By the end of it all she was left with two possible candidates for these victims; news agents, or full blown mafia members that would not sit around and let possible rats spill the beans.

A short while later, in a small office, Lilith had pressed her latest efforts literarily into Google in an attempt to find some leads, but it had only drawn a blank to any kind of answers. Gently she managed a thin smile at Terry as she tapped her fingers repeatedly on the desk, all the while hating herself for being so pathetic as to get so worked up like this.  
She knew she had to stop panicking, think rationally and to reassure herself that they would capture the murders before they struck again.  
"Let's hope they're a bit more memorable in the flesh." She uttered, but even with that said, as she walked the young boy to the place where they held the bodies, she secretly hoped they had nothing to do with the already eight vectored murders that had only started four months ago, and was slowly getting worse.

Inside she rattles her keys, while pulling out the old silver drawers that held the bodies fully open, as the man shudders and looks around apparently terrified.  
"When I first started working here I was too scared to come anywhere near the boxes without someone being with me; my boss always got angry when he had to accompany me to tag the bodies. But anyway, do you recognise this man?" Lilith spoke, her voice was calm and collected as she zipped open the black case. Looking him over with some hope Lilith's lip quirked, the boy had merely bore his vision into the body for a moment or two before shaking his head. "No? Well, thank you for helping with the investigation, Terry will take you from here." She spoke politely while zipping the bag shut, her head lifting to watch the taller man walk the young boy away swiftly.

Walking across the room Lilith allowed herself to drop down onto the brown leather seat behind her desk before spinning herself around in it with a growing turmoil of annoyance. This did not last long however, as a robust knock interrupts her thoughts while the door opened to reveal a stern faced woman dressed in a charcoal pair of trousers and a suit with a fine white pinstripe shirt.  
"Lilith! It's me, Konan. How did you do as a stand-in officer?" The blue haired woman questions, getting closer with long proud strides. Groaning lightly in response Lilith loosely picked up an old information card for a body and flicked it in her fingers into the bin beside her feet. "I'm not cut out for it, I prefer working with the dead.".

Rolling her eyes Konan stopped at the foot of Lilith's desk, while the shorter woman gave the blue haired official a more detailed examination. Leading her eyes downwards she allowed herself to take in her feet, which were encased in black patent boots with kitten heels, and splats of white fur all over them. It was weird how she never noticed them before, considering how 'in-your-face' they actually were.  
"I brought you a little something." The blue haired woman spoke as she unclasped her immaculate briefcase, which looked as if it had been bought especially for the occasion, and pulled out a plastic folder. The action causing a fluffy white dog with a red ribbon and a bell around its neck to tumble onto the floor.

Lilith waited for her to apologies, to blush, to even explain that it belonged to her daughter or something, but she did not. Konan simply giggled like a high-pitched machine gun and squeaked, 'oops, lucky mascot', as she picked it up and placed it under her chin.  
"Oh Kami." She groaned as her head lowered into her hands, all the warning signs were obvious now, she should have seen it from the moment she labelled Konan 'a woman in unsuitable footwear'. Lilith should have guessed she would be an emotional flake. And she had a nerve to call herself an officer of the law, come to think of it, she probably worked for 'Dog World' at some point; it would no doubt be on her CV somewhere in the cabinets.

Taking the folder from the blue haired woman she smiles, gives a nod and leaves Lilith with the in hand envelope that stated a new body would be arriving in the morgue tonight. And to her 'joy' she would be taking the night shift tonight as well as caring for the body.

When the men brought the body into the room Lilith stepped forward to take the wheeling tray and glance around for a place to put it, taking a corner of the room she rolled it over and started to glance around once again. "Troublesome, I don't have any tags left for you… I just hope I can move you on my own." Lilith murmurs, taking out a clipboard and pad of paper to start scribbling onto as she murmured absently to herself. "Kakuzu Radwan.." She mumbled, and with that she snorted and cupped her mouth before laughing into the palm of her hand. "Radwan? Sorry to say it but I don't think you will be giving anyone satisfied pleasure anymore." She uttered through childish giggles before starting to unbutton the shirt that he had been left in.

"Age; unknown. Family; none. Place of work; unknown… I'm starting to wonder about the observations of the police…" Her voice trails off, while she unbuckles the belt of his pants to see the damage. "Found dead in an abandoned house, cause of death; apparent internal bleeding. Damage being severe cuts of the body... drained of all blood… all organs are in you though, so they did not remove anything at least." She mutters casually while glancing down at the sheet of paper, and then squinting her eyes in awe. A few unfamiliar words then passing her lips while tracing the body's chest with a raised brow.

The deceased man had icy, sleek and pale skin, yet his obvious tan was still visible. From the edge of the table a few choice strands of his long brown hair hung off the side, while some flowed down to his shoulders, and from what Lilith could see he had tattoos circling one of his wrists. Fluently her eyes trailed down the rivers and streams of stitches that made up Kakuzu's body, as she undressed him from his pants, and by the time she reached his abdomen her eyes widened minutely.  
"You took your name seriously, didn't you?" She questioned, placing a white sheet over his legs before she walked away to grab a couple charts and then trot back over. Glancing at the sheet it seemed to have shifted on its own, but she shrugs it off and repositions it quickly.

All around the office it had become gloomy as the area was empty of all life, (no pun intended), because everyone had long since gone home, leaving Lilith to sit at her desk scribbling and rubbing her temple with annoyance all by herself. Or so she thought, as someone broke her silence moments later.  
"Lilith we are leaving now, here's a coffee before we go." Pein mutters, shoving a cappuccino into her hand swiftly before beginning to leave.

Stopping however the redhead took to peering at Lilith's desk, which was messier than usual, his fine ginger brow rising effortlessly.  
"Can you believe this? That new body had 5 Hearts in his chest!" The girl suddenly bursts out, making him jump slightly, her lavender eyes, which where a torrent of tiredness and lust for information, leaping up to look at him.  
"That is something…" He gasped slightly with feign interest, while his left hand pulled weakly at one of the many piercings which coated a good percentage of his body before leaving without another word.


	2. Seven for a Secret never to be told

By 1:24am Lilith had leant her head onto the wooden desk and had fallen asleep peacefully until knocking awakes her, crumpling up her pale face she moves her white hair and glances around and then at the door lazily.  
"Come in…" She groans, keeping her cheek smudged against the shiny brown table, making it steam up. However despite her telling them they could come in the knocking just got louder, but this time it had a tinge of metal scrapping in-between its echoes. "Come in!" She states a little higher pitched than before, perhaps a bit more than she would have liked but in reply the visitor just kept on knocking, as if the person was smacking at the door in distress.

Disorientated and pissed off Lilith stood up and trotted up to her room's metal door, her arms snapping back as she swung the door open and bellowed a hearty 'Come in!', at where a face should have been, however there was no one on the other side. For a moment she stood there burning a hole into the wall across from her, but this soon turned to shock when the persistent knocking suddenly came again.  
Much further away from her than before, and yet too close to her proximity than she cared to think about. The chapping was coming from inside her actual room, and was emitting from one of the shelves which held the dead bodies. In seconds Lilith's spine was stinging with fear and all the little hairs on the back of her neck were standing on their ends.

Turning ever so slowly she stares straight at the cases that stored the bodies, her foot shakily shuffles forwards.  
"Hello?" She spoke hesitantly, as the banging bursts out in anger causing her to squeak with wide eyes, it was coming from the drawer right from the corner of the room. Gulping and pulling the rattling keys from her pocket carefully Lilith listened to the banging which did not seem as violent as before, her feet slowly carrying her towards the drawer as a gentle rapping led her in the right direction.  
The silver key slotted finely into the lock and turned effortlessly until there was a soft click, another fearful gulp soon sliding down her throat as she pulled the drawer open. At first it seemed heavy, but then it began to roll fluently out from the wall on its wheels.

Uncertain eyes boring themselves deep into the emotionless face of the dead Kakuzu, her heart slamming against her chest as she carefully observed how it was unchanged and still as pale as death itself. Piece by piece confusion and relief washed over Lilith, followed by a heaved sigh which thundered out from her lungs.  
"Where's my torch…" She mumbled. trailing away from the open casket towards her desk. Leaning over she began to shuffle through the desk's drawers, her sleek hand grabbing onto a thin metal on a button built into the side only once the torch turned on, the woman then turning and stepping back towards the body once again. Well, where the body once filled the tray anyway.

Frozen in fear Lilith stared at the shelf in despair, horror and surprise. Kakuzu was gone, but the cloth that once covered him still remained, albeit strewn on the floor. To as much as she knew, but did not care to think about, he, or at least 'it', was still in the room with her, hiding from her. Snapping her head around the large room she stays perfectly in line with the lights and stays away from the dark, her flash light skewering the darker areas slowly and precisely.  
"Mr Radwan…?" She called out, her voice staying firm while the torch was shaking in line with her fear as she trembles frantically, this was just like how she used to fear and picture the scene of her finding a zombie in the morgue. Late in the night, alone and shit scared of everything that moves or creeks.

Stopping she swiftly turns and flashes it to a corner where something that resembles a leg shifts very, very quickly out of the way. Whimpering Lilith pauses and grips the metal object in terror.  
"S-Stop hiding, a-and…f-face your maker…" She whimpers out loud, while making the skin above her knuckles turn into little white protruding bumps. By now the breath that should have either left or entered her mouth had stopped at midpoint in her throat, and her purple eyes were watering with the need to be closed so that she could blink, however she refused to close her eyes for even a second.

Taking a step backwards Lilith squeaked like a field mouse while turning to look at yet another metal wall at the end of the room. She had backed into it and was now trapped between her desk and a body tray. 'Just stay in the light, just stay in the-' her thoughts said to her in a rush, but they were quickly shot point blank when the apparent zombie shut out the room's only source of light. The only light that gave her direction, so now she was momentarily blind and confused. The torch in her hand was the only source of hope she now had left, but that did not last long either as something fast and thin smacks her palm roughly, forcing her to drop the torch. And to her horror she hears a simple crack.  
"Oh crap…why did I have to take a night shift?" She cries in terror, getting to her knees to feel around for the broken torch as fast as humanly possible, but instead of finding the torch she is suddenly grabbed up off the ground by two very large hands. "No please! No, don't eat me! Please!" She screamed through profuse struggling in the strong arms of the mysterious figure, but they never let go.

A hand quickly cupping her mouth shut tightly causing l her tears of stress to pool against her cheeks. Flailing she screeches into their palm, only making the grip on her small body tighten while a husked voice moves to her pale ear. Blowing the hair covering her ear out of the way, the deep voice soon spoke viciously.  
"Shut up." The voice demanded until the only sound left was her heavy breathing and muffled sniffs. "Where am I?" He demanded again, moving a couple fingers to let her speak. Gasping at the fresh hair Lilith tried to control her shaking voice to no avail.  
"T-The morgue. A-At t-the poli-ce stat-i-i-ion" She stuttered repeatedly, refusing to open her eyes to look down at the floor below her.

Mainly because, even when she stretched her toes, she could not reach the cold concrete below her, making the fear she was already swimming in worse.  
"How long have I been here…" Kakuzu merely mumbles this time, but Lilith was not sure she wanted the demanding growls to start up again.  
"A-About seven hours.." She whimpers. This man was supposed to be dead and in the frozen coffin by the wall, like any normal deceased person. Just like he had been for the past seven hours, as she had said.  
"And who are you?" The voice hissed, sending a shudder of pure terror down her spine.  
"Lilith…N-Nekozawa" She replied, daring to open her eyes and stare forward through the perpetual darkness.

With a loud and painful thump she was dropped onto the ground when Kakuzu released his vice like grip on her body.  
"Why is it that, when I fall asleep, I end up in stupid places?" He grumbled before becoming silent once again. Nervously Lilith got to her feet but did not dare face her fears and turn around to look up at the man.  
"Tsk, I'm feeling hungry now… Why am I.. naked?" He calmly enquired, before coming outraged by this sudden realisation. Tingling with some embarrassment Lilith blushed ever so slightly, she had just been in a death lock with a naked man only four seconds ago.  
"Y-You where supposed to be dead, and in that…" She uttered, pointing her abnormally pale finger towards the casket as the voice only grumbles in annoyance. Flinching Lilith felt her shoulder being gripped, an icy breath then cascading down the back of her neck.  
"Do I look dead?" Kakuzu enquired, forcing the alerted nerves that were in over drive to twitch erratically, making the woman's world spin about. "Do you have a car?" He then enquired, watching her nod carefully, causing his voice to become demanding all over again. "Good, then give me the keys!" He snapped, however this time Lilith had started to pull herself together.

Shaking her head she could feel the grip on her small frame intensify, however she was too annoyed by the man's tone of voice to care.  
"Why should I?" She asked, turning for the first time to scowl up at him. Soon her attempts to provoke him backfired into fear once again, as she found herself well and truly towered over by the ominous figure. This man definitely was not human, made very clear not only by his many hearts, but by the fact that he had glowing emerald eyes that were tearing into her with sharp and deadly precision.  
Not only had he not even needed to give her a threatening look to make her terrified, but he was also naked and very close to her. It did not take long for his eyes to change into interest as she suddenly starts to back off while trembling frantically, a soft chuff parting her lips as she attempted to look around desperately while keeping him in her peripheral vision at all times.

Catching sight of a blanket Lilith swiftly took hold of it and threw it into one of his large hands to wrap around himself. While doing so he began to follow Lilith quietly, the woman herself poking her head out of the room to see if anyone else was around. Considering the situation she was in, she had no choice but to do as he demanded until she could get some form of help.  
Still slightly shaken Lilith led the man out of the building, making sure no civilians were around as she took him to her car. She did not want to put any innocent bystanders in danger. Popping open the door the woman pushes him into the passenger's seat, her feet making quick work of covering ground as she runs around to the other side to get in at the driver's wheel.

Calmly the man quirked his brow at one side as he watched her slam the door shut and then pull at a bag on the floor to throw onto the back seat.  
"I'm not letting you take my car, I need this thing." The young woman stated with a light scowl, her key being pushed into the ignition and then twisted to turn on the engine. An engine which sounded as if it had seen better days.  
Stopping at the entrance of the car park Lilith blinked slightly, her eyes glancing nervously at the man who had slunk down to fit into the small car a little better. "Where am I supposed to be going?" She enquired, catching Kakuzu's eye before she shoots her head forward to look out at the road in front of them.  
"My house. Which is that way." He stated firmly, watching her cock the gear and turn the wheel to move out onto the main road, which was basically empty of life besides a few bits of paper which were floating around.

Driving in complete silence the woman clutches at the wheel of her car, making it squeak slightly under her grip. Gulping Lilith pulled over at the now red lights, daring to shift her eyes to look at Kakuzu, who's blanket had dropped lazily to pool around his lower torso.  
"Couldn't you have just give me my old clothes?" The man questioned, making her tense and then murmur something under her breath.  
"No, your clothes are under evidence observation, where you should be." The undertaker mumbles, pushing herself forward to stare at the lights where were still red. Slowly her lip droops down on one side as she melts back onto the chair. "I don't see the point in the red lights at night… No one's out here at this time." She complained with a soft glare at the window screen before growling lowly in her throat and pushing the gear stick back. Starting to drive through the red light, while Kakuzu merely stared at her hand for a moment or two before speaking.  
"Driving through red lights? How bad of you." The male muses, making her roll her lavender eyes back.

Soon enough there was a flash of red and blue behind Lilith's car, and the sound of a police car whirling through one ear, and out the other. Near enough strangling the wheel of her car the green eyed zombie watched as Lilith let a growl of frustration slither out under her breath. Pulling over at the side the white haired woman rested against the back of her seat and began to take deep breaths before rolling down the window to let the officer talk to her.  
"Lilith? Kami, of all the people I thought would pull a red light…" Terry hocked in awe as her own eyes widen. Letting a tiny smile etch up the corner of her lips Lilith looked up at him weakly, a strong expression of sleep deprivation emitting from her eyes and body.  
"I'm sorry, Terry. I'm really tiered, and no one was going on the road…" She began, her voice seeming to break as the man shook his hands frantically and gasped.  
"Ah, don't cry! It's fine, Lilith, just be more careful, okay? And get home quickly!… Wait, who's that?" He stated firmly, before allowing his voice to trail off as he glanced past Lilith, and at the man on the other side of the car with a large blanket wrapped around himself.  
"It's a long story. He's an acquaintance. The idiot drank too much, so I'm driving him home. Isn't that right, 'kuzu?" She explained, turning her head to look at him as he let a low, feral grumble leave his lips at the nickname. Shaking his head Terry sighed, it was one of those nights.

Once he leaves Lilith rolls up her window, grabs the stick and thrusts it into motion. The back of her car bumping ever so slightly over ridged tar and rocks before finally moving forward. Rubbing her eyes she checks her reflection with a soft mumble.  
"You could have escaped this if you went with 'Terry'…" Kakuzu uttered, raising his brow for the second time that night as he watched her give him a lazy shrug and sigh. Terry would probably have thrown her in the jail cell, and called her a psychopath if she even began to try explain the situation to him.  
"It would be hard to explain why I have a naked dead guy in my car." She explained simply, pulling into a small driveway which belonged to an apartment complex that the zombie had pointed to.

Glancing at it she looks at the man getting out of the car while she just sits there waiting for a few seconds, now was her chance to leave but instead she began to glare and get out of the car to catch up with him.  
"Hey, wait up. I want to ask you some questions." She quickly stated, walking beside him as he scowled dangerously down at her, causing her to wince slightly. "If you're dead, how are you still moving?" She questioned curiously after a few minutes of silence, however he only replied with a grunt. "How did you get those scars?" She then asked, getting a grunt which was a little louder than before, followed by a clear sign that his muscles at tightened. "What age are you?" She enquired, hoping to get at least one reply out of him.

However that seemed to have been the last straw, as she soon found herself being shoved out of the elevator onto the floor. Turning on her hip Lilith watched the doors shut on her face, leaving her alone and in silence. A silence which was broken only by the sound of her feet, and a deep sigh. Jump starting her car she groans into the palms of her hands and rubs her sleep crusted eyes to try to keep them open. If she closed them now they would not open again, no matter how hard she struggled.  
"Time without sleep, 54 hours and counting. Haven't finished the work back at the station, and I had a run in with a zombie. Why?" She protested, starting the engine again. Hearing a choked bang the car rumbled into silence, and left Lilith by herself to sit staring into space until a huge roar of anger burst from her throat.

Kicking and punching the car she began to yell 'why' until her cheeks were red, followed by a couple furious screams which were released into her arms. Getting out of the car Lilith gave the outside door a heavy kick, while her hand grabbed onto her mouth and her eyes shut over tightly. Apparently kicking the car did more damage to her than she did to it.  
Whimpering Lilith attempted to put her soon to be swollen foot down onto the pavement, her body, mind and soul freezing when an amused chuckle is heard from behind her. Glaring she turns on her heel, just about ready to shout her colourful vocabulary until she was blue in the face at whoever was laughing at her misfortune.

She did not get very far however, as she soon figured out it was the zombie from before, who was now fully dressed and standing watching her with his arms folded.  
"Your life is so much fun, isn't it?" Kakuzu questioned sarcastically, as she dropped her cupped fists and grumbled her way into a sulking pout.  
"Oh yes, it's just fantastic!" She snapped, rubbing the bridge of her nose before peering at the zombie in a tiered fashion. Staring at her Kakuzu glanced at the woman's dead car, a vehicle that probably was not going to suddenly jump back to life like he had of it's own free will.  
"You can stay at my house until morning, if you want. With your luck getting home would be like a walk through a swamp." The zombie uttered with a invisible grin, which was hidden behind a hood and mask, which was now covering everything but his eyes.

Considering her options Lilith let a short visible yawn inspire the problem on her hands, while her eyes began to droop and prepare her for sleep. Beginning to walk she did not expect her body to give in after only two steps, but the zombie seemed to be one step ahead of her, and was almost instantly beside her so that he could catch her when she did fall.  
"I'll be fine, I can walk home on my own." Lilith weakly protested, attempting to drag herself out of his arms and back onto her feet. However, Kakuzu seemed far comfier than she expected, and her mind just could not handle anymore excitement for the night. Falling limp into his arms completely the woman began to snore softly, while the green eyed monster drew her up against his chest to carry her back into the flats.


	3. Blackmail

Placing Lilith on his bed Kakuzu stalked off towards the other side of the room, his head turning as he glanced back over to watch her eyes flutter open. Calmly the young woman sits up on the comfortable and warm bed, however she had not noticed him as she looked around the room with sleepy eyes. Pulling the hair band from her head it soon became clear it was the only thing stopping Lilith for having a restful night.  
Releasing her hair from the elastic fabric the long white hair began to flow down her back, causing the ebony arrows which pointed down at the back of her head to become visible. Without another word Lilith paced the band on the table close by and then lay back down to try to get back to sleep in the unfamiliar bed, but with a short nuzzle of the soft pillows she was back to sleep in no time.

By morning Lilith had awoken from her restful state, her body tilting against the edge of the mattress where she had almost fallen from once it finally dawned upon her that she was not in her own home.  
"So you're awake?" Kakuzu enquired, suddenly appearing from the shadows. His crimson and emerald eyes observing the woman sharply as she stuggled to get to her feet.  
"Sadly." Lilith replied with a soft mumble. One hand soon began to rub the sleep from her eyes as she became fully aware of the tall man stepping closer towards her, his ominous figure stopping directly in front of her as he quietly bore his eyes down onto her.

"For letting you sleep here you will have to do something for me." He plainly spoke, his eyes narrowing when Lilith replied to him with a short and sharp snort.  
"As if I'd do anything for you. I drove you here, and saved your ass from the cops when he pulled us over; if anything, you owe me." She spoke with a weak grin, her eyes looking anywhere but up at the man she was speaking to.  
"The police wouldn't have pulled us over if you hadn't went through a red light. Besides that, I fixed that scrap of metal you call a car while you were asleep. Meaning you, technically, owe me." The tanned man uttered firmly, a small look of amusement crossing his eyes when Lilith twitched and turned to bore her eyes into his chest.  
"What exactly would a zombie need?" She dared to ask.

Tilting his body forward the miser pushed his knee between her own and swiftly pinned her wrists against the mattress once he had successfully knocked her over, and to his amusement Lilith's eyes shot wide open as she began to struggle against him to no avail. Leaning closer he began to whisper to her while she attempted to pull her ear away from his face.  
"You have two options. Let me feed from you, let me sleep with you, or let me decide." The miser practically purred, his cold breath drifting down her neck to cause the young woman to shudder. Screwing her eyes shut Lilith pulled herself together just enough to open one of her eyelids, which unintentionally made her look straight up into his icy dead eyes. "Well, woman? Do you want me to decide for you?" Kakuzu enquired, showing clear signs that he was not always the most patient man. Relaxing his grip on one of her frail wrists Kakuzu broke their eye contact, his impatient thoughts settling on Lilith's creased shirt where his free hand had taken roost.

Placing his hand down onto her stomach's warm skin the woman's breathing pattern quickly became pitched, as she started to flail underneath him again, and squeal with horror.  
"W-When you say feed, what do you mean?" She suddenly blurted out with her eyelids crumpled shut like before, her entire self hoping that the question would detract him from touching her again. Allowing his hip to judder as he let out a small chuckle Kakuzu moved closer to her ear once more.  
"I want blood…" He muttered in a hushed tone, his words carrying themselves on his breath down her neck.  
"Like a vampire?" She questioned curiously, while the green eyed monster shifted his weight back off of Lilith with a blatant sigh.  
"Oh, how innocent. I am a vampire." He finally corrected her.

After those words were uttered Lilith's throat seemed to close in on itself, causing the air which was once travelling to and from her lungs to get trapped at the base of her throat. Stiff with shock the young woman did not fight with Kakuzu when he picked her up and put her onto his lap, however this moment of stiffness did not stop the vampire from wrapping his arms around her waist to pin her against his chest.

If, and when, she gained control of her body once more, he did not want her to flail her arms around and punch him in the face. "It's your choice." He mumbled gently into her ear, while he sniffed her neck with minor anticipation.  
"Will it hurt?" She questioned in a shaky voice, her eyes pressed against the bottom of her eyelids as she watched him like a hawk. Moving closer to her skin he merely placed a gently kiss to her rapidly pulsating artery, as if he were trying to sooth her concerns before he spoke.  
"Yes…" He replied, moving himself away again to observe Lilith's sweating brow.  
"You could have lied a little." She nervously retorted, feeling slightly irritated by his straight forward answer. Murmuring at her short outburst Kakuzu made it clear that he was far more interested in getting his teeth into her neck than he was about lying to her.

Trembling to a point that began to take its toll on Lilith's strength, the young woman could feel her muscles tingling. A few soft gulps of air soon being swallowed back in an attempt to calm herself down. However this did not help the hungry vampire, who's lips only ended up ghosting over her throat several times.  
"I'm getting bored of waiting." Kakuzu grumbled with a voice that threatened her to make the final decision before he made it for her, which she replied to with a seemingly forced crane of her neck. "Good girl." He muttered, eyeing up her throat for the fourth time that morning. Lilith's eyes widened as she felt the tips of his large fangs slowly scraping across her skin, the sensation causing her to fear that his teeth would go straight through to the other side of her neck once he bit down.

Allowing her imagination to run rampant Lilith's heartbeat increased tenfold, a soft whimper passing her lips when she felt his icy palms drift up her body to grip a hold of her neck and shoulder. Taking a second to reconsider her decision Lilith opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say a word a scream of shock left her lungs. Kakuzu had sunk his teeth into her throat without any mercy, his emerald eyes showing no concern for her well being as his bloodlust set in and took him over completely.  
Now and again a light drizzle of blood would momentarily escape the edge of his lip however every single drop that entered his mouth was cherished as it past over his tongue. Slowly and rigidly the woman's screams died away until they were nothing more than heavy sobs, his prey's hands gripping tightly onto the long ebony cloak that the man wore.

Allowing the murky blood to pool at her collarbone, and dye the tips of her white hair, Kakuzu pressed his tongue against the holes punctured into Lilith's neck, the tip of the strong muscle twisting against the turn flesh in a sadistic manner. Whimpering loudly once more Lilith attempted to pull herself away from him; however, she was too weak and could do nothing more than lay in his arms, questioning if he had any idea how rude it was considered to be to play with his food. Placing his large coloured hands onto her hip Kakuzu began to taunt her sensitive sides by digging his nails into her skip through the thin shirt than she wore.  
Even though her head was throbbing the woman could hear the monster snarling with feral lust, which only made the fear that she was attempting to push to the back of her mind resurface once more. Faintly Lilith could feel him pressing himself against her side, as if this very event was some kind of sick foreplay for him, or just a real turn on for the zombie as he switched to the upper hole to flick his tongue against the neglected puncture wound.

Lapping up the nectar, which was still protruding from the hole, the vampire took no time to press his fangs back into her throat and then dig in a little deeper in the hopes of striking another goldmine. By now Lilith had started to fade in and out of consciousness from the blood loss, and was now unsure if she was going to actually survive this feeding frenzy.  
Eventally, but not soon enough, the beast dropped Lilith to the floor, creating a heavy thump. His body rising as he licked his lips carefully so as not to miss a single drop of it. Staring into the short distance in front of her face Lilith watched as everything began to spin, her mind attempting to focus on the transparent skin of her hand before she past out completely.

Beyond the perpetual darkness, which floated against her eyes, a dull grey light seeped through the mist as Lilith started to open her eyelids. However, all that she could properly process that was there was a quivering voice that echoed into the silence of her mind, and wriggled out of her ear as she came to.  
"Lilith, Lilith!" A muffled voice called as she looked up at them with hazed purple eyes. "Lilith? Hey, c'mon stay with us…" The voice mutters once more, as a hand tapped at her back. Staring at the desk she was resting against Lilith could tell she was in a lot of pain, however her body felt numb and paralysed. "Pein go get her some coffee… It looks like she isn't with us." Konan stated, helping to pull the crypt worker up into the leather chair to check her vital signs. "Are you feeling well? You look like death!" She yelped as Lilith shook her head.  
"No... I don't feel well…" She murmured, rubbing her side in agony before almost taking Pein's hand off in the process of taking the coffee from him.  
"Maybe you should go home and rest." The ginger suggested, pushing the work strewn across the table into a neat bundle. Shaking her head Lilith reached into a drawer for a spare hair band, her voice frail but still audible.  
"No, it's okay. It's nothing a bit of work can't cure." She weakly uttered with a giggle, her hand reaching to take the work she had planned for today as she shooed her bosses out of the room with a smile until she could shut the door behind them.

Left in peace once more the white haired woman strode over to her seat before dropping down with a heavy grunt, the edge of her knuckle being rubbed against her eyelid gingerly. Was what happened last night nothing more than a dream, or a nightmare? Squeezing her eyes shut Lilith ran her fingers over two large holes in her neck, the very existence of the wounds causing her great concern as she grabbed for a mirror and pushed away her hair to look. Gasping the woman opened her eyes wide to the sight of two prominent holes which where sitting right above her main artery.  
"How big were his fangs?" She squeaked, quickly grabbing for the nearest ruler to measure the distance between the two holes; the very experiment however caused her to turn paler than she already was.

The man she had met last night could not have obtained a substantial amount of blood from her, at least not enough to satisfy his thirst and it probably would not be long before he was going to come back for more, that was what scared her the most. What made it worse was the fact that she did not know when it would be.  
Jumping to her feet Lilith took towards the drawer which kept Kakuzu's body yesterday, and just as she suspected it was empty when she pulled it open. Thinking deeply about the situation, as Terry walked in and hitched his eyebrow, Lilith did not notice him creeping up behind her, a shriek of surprise leaving her throat when he pounced.  
"Calm down, Lilith, it's only me." He chuckled, a smile stretched up his face from one ear to the next.  
"Don't jump out at me like that!" She gasped with a deep sigh, a part of her secretly thankful that it was not who she first expected it to be.  
"So, you didn't tell me you had a friend?" Terry spoke with yet another huge grin.

Lilith had not even sat down at her desk for more than a second before he had started his usual banter, to which she made the point of putting her notebook and work away in the drawer. Clicking the lid back onto her pen Lilith could feel Terry heatedly staring at her until she finally finished shuffling a few papers around before answering.  
"Why the sudden interest in my social circles?" She enquired with her right eyebrow raised.  
"Well, he's a damn sight better-looking than Orlando Bloom for a start… Is he single?" Terry enquired, causing Lilith to choke on air and stare at him as if he had suddenly sprouted a third eye. "It's your turn to buy lunch by the way." Terry added, giving her a toothy grin as he picked up the festering sackcloth that he claimed was a bag and headed for the door, and by the time she made it to the swipe card barrier upstairs Terry's persistence had worn her down.  
"Yes we've known each other for sometime, he just moved here from out of town. He is single, as far as I know of." She said whilst shrugging it off in an attempt to keep her mind on anything but that vampire.

"Excellent." He replied, sounding rather pleased about the news.  
"You're a bit keen aren't you? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but aren't you going out with someone called Jeremy?" Lilith questioned with a raised brow.  
"His name's Jazz, actually." He replied in defence, causing Lilith to remember the recent re-branding exercise. Apparently Jeremy was not a suitable name for a guitarist in a rap-metal band by the name of, 'Septicaemia'.  
"Does this artist, formerly known as 'Jeremy', not do it for you any more then?" She asked curiously.  
"I like to keep my options open, that's all." He uttered while rolling his eyes. This was Terry's euphemism for saying he did not work with monogamy relationships.

Giving him a disapproving look the pair of them pushed through the front gates and hurried towards the car park, while up above them the October sunshine was failing to take the chill out of the air.  
"So come on, dish the dirt then. What's the new guy like?" Terry questioned, leaning closer for answers.  
"Well sorry to disappoint you but he is very moody for a start." Lilith retorted with minor disdain.  
"Is he? He wasn't that nasty to me this morning…" Her friend uttered with what appeared to be a pout, the very statement causing her to come to an abrupt halt at the bottom of the steps so that she could rewind the video in her head. It turned out she had not expected the vampire to come to work, let alone be moderately friendly, and as she tried to rewinding back further to the last time she had seen him, the very idea became all the more unreal.

There had been nothing more than a lot of threats enlaced in his eyes, just the glinting of pure hatred and something else, but nothing that would give him a reason to come back to the place she worked at.  
"Are you sure?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Yeah, I clocked him as he walked past. You know me, never miss a detail." Terry stated, but that was to be expected of him. He always had all the prime suspects on video, and could match any scrap of forensic evidence to a particular item; they called him DI Thorneycroft at work for it. "Did he say he was in a relationship then?" Terry enquired curiously.  
"Not in so many words." She replied, struggling to get out of the hole she had dug herself. "He just kind of gave me that impression." She added. Beginning to move again Lilith and Terry marched through the stench of urine that always floated around the local public parking space, and up the steps to the other side. All the while Lilith attempted to look anywhere else but in his direction, as she did not want him to see her face.

Thinking about Kakuzu Radwan, and the significance of the missing memories she would have thought to be more vivid, the whole thing began to sound like the next offering by J.K Rowling.  
"So, what's his name?" Terry asked, catching up with her as she began threading her way between the human traffic on the pavement.  
"Radwan" She simply stated, trying to speak over the crowds.  
"First name?" Terry questioned, pressing the mater further into more delicate detail.  
"Kakuzu." She replied again, but with a pace of annoyance for the name.  
"The reason for why you don't like him?" Terry soon asked, apparently he had clocked on like a hawk to Lilith's emotions like always.  
"What?" She asked with feign surprise.  
"He's obviously rubbed you up the wrong way." He stated with firm belief. Lilith was honestly not making a very good job of killing the subject, she did not usually lie to Terry but it felt wrong to be talking about Kakuzu.

He did not belong in this world, he belonged to another time, another place, telling Terry about him would make him real.  
"I thought he was a bit of a prick, that's all." Lilith uttered, shrugging it off casually.  
"Why, what did he say?" He enquired, raising his brow while glaring accusingly. "Nothing in particular, he was just…you know, full of himself." Lilith murmured, squinting her eyes.  
"So how come you gave him a lift in your car last night?" Terry pointed it out in an obvious manner.  
"Because I felt like I owed him one. Anyway it was his decision." She retorted gently.  
"So you didn't want to give him one?" He enquired, hitching his eyebrow. Hesitantly Lilith grew silent, unsure of the true answer, and the answer she should give to Terry.  
"No, I didn't." She finally spoke. It was the answer she thought she should give to Terry at that time, and sure enough he seemed happy enough to stop asking questions about it for now.


	4. Meet the Family Help!

The queue at the coffee house was longer than usual, probably because they were late later than usual. Kakuzu's fault. She gave the ritual glance over her shoulder before she went in, aware that if John's sister saw her she would have some serious explaining to do. She couldn't remember exactly what it was the shop was supposed to have done. Polystyrene containers, low wages, cruelty to coffee beans or just one if those non-specific globalisation things. Whatever it was it was bad and her patronage of their premises was telling her them it was OK to be bad (she had resisted the temptation to point out it was also telling they made particularly fine sun-dried tomato, mozzarella and pesto Panini. She was already in her bad books, she didn't want to make it any worse). Lilith ordered a decaf skinny latte to go with her Panini.

"And a tall latte please" said Terry who would have had her unwanted portion of caffeine and fat in his if they'd do it. He led the way downstairs, it was easier to eat upstairs but Terry had a thing about comfy chairs, the aubergine ones in particular. "So where have you been working on?" she asked keenly in an attempt to steer the conversation away from Kakuzu."Oh the usual pile of crap from police desks. Though I am following up a call from some bloke who reckons an al-Qaida cell are running a minicab firm in the main town not far from here" Terry mumbles.

"Terry.." Lilith shakes her head dumfounded at what she had just heard. "I know. Unlikely but these things are always worth checking out" she shook her again. "Never guess who I had in the back of my car last week. Only that Osama bin laden" she laughs snidely. "You wont be taking the piss when I break the story" Terry gives a half-hearted glare. "I'm still waiting for the one about Elvis being alive and well and working for Cadbury" Lilith grins sarcastically point towards him.

"You always spoil it by wanting proof" he retorts in defence pretending to be hurt. "I told you, when I unwrap a flake with -love me tender- running through the middle, I'll believe you" Terry turned up his nose, slurped his latte and got stuck into his tuna melt. She needed their lunch breaks together. Without them the sanity became unbearable. "They're repeating the best ever Taggart tonight" Terry said as they made their way back to the station, she had never watched Taggart, Terry knew this but it didn't seem to make any difference. "I'm afraid I shall be busy writing letters to chief officer Putin about the stations supplies for the morgue" Terry looked at Lilith blankly for a moment before the penny dropped.

"Kami you get to write to some good people…he's quite sexy, Putin. In a ranking sort of way" Lilith smiled, imagining johns reaction if he'd heard Terry's comment. "Yep, that's what its all about. Scoring with detectives and officers" she jokes giggling to her self. "Come on, you know you wouldn't do all this worthy stuff if it wasn't for john" said terry "Yes I would" Lilith gasps unheard of to the words of following someone's words. "Bollocks. You only agreed to be their shoe kisser because you didn't want to upset him" Terry rolls his eyes towards the unedifying morgue controller. "I couldn't turn him down in front of everyone, he is secretary" Terry shrugged and wiped the last traces of tuna from his lips, clearly being secretary of the stations south branch's head officer didn't strike him as sexy. Not even in an amnesty international kind of way.

Down in the morgue Lilith sat at her desk working until two men rolled in a new body making her blink and scrunch her eyebrows. "I never heard about another body…" she mumbles watching them both leave quickly leaving the white sheet over the figure, stepping closer she pulls off the sheet and looks at the young blonde with a pout. "poor thing…" she mumbles taking a sheet from the end of the tray and glancing down on it. "Deidara Iwa…24...cause of death unknown…found next to someone…" glancing around she looks at a new tray with a body upon it and sighs. "Sasori Akasuna…33.…cause of death…unknown…" her eyes shoot to a glare as she mumbles and rolls the second body to sit next to Deidara to eye them up in comparison. "two handsome men, both die of unknown fates…" she shakes her head and looks to her table before freezing and looking at the blonde with his eyes open and staring at her.

"hey, Sasori…you think that's the chick Kakuzu told us to see when we got here, un?" he questions now watching her, she was now pale and frightened, her head turns to the red also open of eyes and staring but he shrugs. After that everything spun and the next thing she knew she had fainted onto the ground. "good job brat…you killed her" the red head scowls as the azure eyed male who just growls, both silencing when they hear her groaning from the concrete floor. Sitting onto her knee's she glances up at both of them leaning closer without a single ounce of life in them.

"oh Kami, please don't tell me there are more than one zombie…" she grabs her head in frustration before bounding up and looking around to find the miser in question coming closer, her eyes shooting to his chest as usual because of the creepy eye contact and never blinking stares he gave. "oh don't tell me you brought friends to eat me this time" she grumbles shuffling back to her desk to sit down and grip her forehead against the table, groaning she attempts to ignore them.

"since you're my lap dog I thought I would bring the family here, seems good enough…" Kakuzu mumbles glancing around all the drawers, Lilith's head raises slightly. "family? Oh god…just what I need. A school of zombies…" Lilith neglects being called a lap dog and shifts her arms so she hits her forehead against the black wooden desk and mumbles into the oak in horror. "we are vampires not zombies, un…" Deidara points out only making her groan louder at them.

"please, Kami. Tell me when you say family, that means there is only you and them two.." Lilith glances before almost crying when they shake their heads. "how many of you…" she mumbles "are there?" "about 9 of us…" Kakuzu states absent mind idly watching her shoot her head up and glare into space, shivering at the sounds of several doors behind her shifting and opening on their own. Cocking her head she glances at many eyes that where all cold and dead, some emotionless while others either grin or glare, Lilith thumps her head back down onto the desk hiding her face behind white hair.

"I knew I should have taken that job…" she mumbles shifting her arms up to block out any light at all from the room but the voices don't leave. "wait, if you are in those drawers…where are my dead bodies?" "…." silence making her snarl and sit up with a very angry scowl that is pinpointed at Kakuzu's stomach. "if I don't get an answer right this minute I'm going to break down and cry…no respect for the dead or being dead…truly" she barks in terror putting her head back down between her folded arms.

"oh stop complaining, we took any of the empty containers…" a voice grumbles as Lilith sighs and twists her neck to stare from a side angle up at a blue skinned zombie. "any reason to why you all decided a morgue made a nice haven for zombies?" her eyebrow cocks. "its cheaper, safer, securer and will you stop calling us zombies. We are vampires you idiot" Kakuzu glares but Lilith ignores him and starts to stick her hand into her drawers and pull out pens and paper. "what are you doing?" he enquires stepping closer.

"writing a suicide note" she mumbles sarcastically but he doesn't seen impressed. "since you have decided to steal coffins that belong to the dead I have to change the holding number on my rota. I also have to renew tags and other things for my systems…" she mumbles taking out a calculator and tapping a few buttons before grinning. "nice…my stocks just went up…I can upgrade my utensil set…" she mutters scribbling some more before seeing everyone had disappeared as a new face pops in, John.

"who where you talking to snugz?" he enquires with a grin but Lilith glances around and laughs."oh you know me! Talking to my self all the time, you get that way when your only company at these hours are the stiff" John proceeds closer to give her a peck on the cheek before gasping. "you're like ice…but I got you something nice to fix that…" he mutters sticking mufflers on her ears and handing her a scarf, she smiles and cuddles him tightly.

"they are adorable…aww the hat even has kitty ears…mew, mew" she giggles nuzzling him sweetly before letting him go to perch upon the top of her desk. "You shouldn't have" she was now looking at the items with her purple eyes fizzing, the end of Johns mouth turning up making dimples show. He never bought her flowers, something to do with pesticides, she was waiting for the day they sold organic plants. Not that it bothered her, the flower thing. He made up for it in other ways.


	5. Jealousy is a Green eyed Vampire

Without much need for telling he bounded forward and grabbed her round the waist before kissing her on the cheek, she refused kisses to the lips until the relationship was a sure thing. John didn't mind however he understood this was her first relationship and she was very shy about these kinds of things yet he greeted her with the same enthusiasm he'd shown the very first evening. Lilith resisted the temptation to ruffle his choppy hair knowing how he hated it.

"hello you, tough day at work?" he said finally letting go of her meaning she probably looked stressed. "Frustrating, didn't manage to get much done" she mumbles. "Did they want you on interview again?" she felt she should have said yes but she didn't know why she didn't. "No, Terry asked me to sit in on the investigations involving those disappearing gang members" she states nonchalant while bouncing off of her desk and hip smacking Kakuzu's door shut on purpose seeing as it was open ever so slightly, conscious of the colour rising in her cheeks.

"I'd have thought you'd enjoy that" he laughs. "Most of them were failed links, the only boy who came forward was awful. Really useless.." she grumbles shaking her hand in a tired manner. "Heard you gave an old friend a lift in your car last night?" he sounded perhaps jealous? "Oh just some new guy from a city over" she took the scissors out and started snipping tags randomly at the ends, diagonally like you where supposed to "Friendly?" her stomach tightened, it was a simple, innocent question so why did it feel like he knew something? He couldn't of course. He didn't even know Kakuzu existed, there had been no reason to tell and lots of reasons not to.

"He was OK, best of the bad bunch I used to talk to. I guess" she carried on snipping "You'll have to introduce me at the Christmas do, I might be able to persuade him to do some stuff with us on the green party, or cover some human rights issues" Lilith had to keep a clear face at this, defiantly the zombie needed to learn some humans rights rules but she couldn't think of anything worse. John and Kakuzu in the same room, relationship and blackmail colliding with her cringing in the middle.

"There wont be much left of those tags in a minute" said John as she looked down to see she'd snipped away most of the paper. "It'll still work, small things always have been the best" she said hurrying into her drawers to grab pens, it was true. They only had a small of most things, the portable TV was conspicuous by its lack of inches, the chairs where a close fit of two. The round table at the other end of the room took four at a push which was fine, she didn't need anything bigger.

John smiled at her which she wished he wouldn't, it made her feel guiltier than ever before about Kakuzu which she had already lied to Terry about, for a second she considered telling him or at least mentioning that she'd stayed at his flat for the night but it would seem strange saying it now. It would be obvious that she was covering something up. "How were the kids?" she asked

"a bit hyper this afternoon. Lewis thumped Bradley for calling him gay. I sat them all down and tried to did the 'what's so bad about being homosexual?' thing" he rolls his eyes gripping the desk slightly. "and?" Lilith turns her head to look at him curiously. "Lewis asked if I liked it up the arse" holding back a snort Lilith gave John's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, he had spent most of his career waiting for that dead poets society moment, a cry of 'captain, my captain' and the sound of children scrambling on to their desks in a mark of unbridled respect, It wasn't going to happen to an inner city police officer.

"Oh well, at least you tried" she said but he shrugged on hearing the door open and a brooding Terry comes trotting in. "Hello…came to console me too?" Lilith suspected Terry was actually looking for a -get off work early scheme- or was actually just hungry. "You wish, Lilith I have to steal your one and only for a couple of minutes" he grins brightly. "I'll be right back" Lilith could swear the minute Terry grabbed Johns coat sleeve in a hurry his shoes squeaked 'sucker' under the pressure, her head shakes as she places the scissors away into the drawer only to turn and come face to chest with Kakuzu.

"mew, mew" the blue toned man snorts in amusement while her eyes close slightly and the grip on her fluffy black scarf tightens as she slides around the zombie back to her desk quickly. "been dating him long?" one questions as she blinks and glances up. "yeah…he's really sweet" she smiles for once before turning her head to look around for a long black coat while she tried to ignore the glare Kakuzu had across his face. "Lilith, I have to go with Terry to investigate something, will you be okay here by your self?" a voice calls as she blinks and looks at her watch.

"oh…yeah sure" her purple eyes seem to lose the happy go lucky glaze. "really sorry, I'll make up for missing our anniversary" John gives her a quick spin off the ground before dropping her down and pecking her cheek one last time, the white haired woman sighs striding towards a tray and staring at the metallic surface. Her fake smile fades leaving a vacant expression while she completely ignores the sound of the vampires coming completely out from the trays around the room.

[Miss Nekozawa, we have a body that needs checked. It will be down soon] a voice crackles from a rusty old voice box as she suddenly grins and runs past any of the standing figures to stuff her head in a closet. "about time someone died and needed examined.." she mumbles starting to lay out scalpels, tongs, threads and other strange objects along with several metal trays and bowls. "what are you doing?" someone questions making her blink at them before her cheeks burn a slight tinge of pink, the clash of the elevator outside just makes her excitement stronger as she straightens out her clothes and stands ready for the body being pushed in by a teen with glasses and white hair.

"Kabuto…" sparks fly when they make eye contact but it was amusing since she was much taller than him, his hand reach to fix the pony tail. "good to see you to, Lilith" he snorts handing over everything and then looking her up and down. "nice coat…but I think you suit the long white lab ones…" Lilith glances at the coat and then laughs. "oh…anniversary…well was until Terry pulled him away" Kabuto nods and pushes at his glasses, he had a Brummie accent that comedians took the piss out of but personally she found it rather endearing, Kabuto shook her hand warmly. "So how's work been?" he was being polite, she suspected that morgue work came somewhere between tyrannical despots and brutal dictators in his estimation.

"Oh you know, dead as ever" both laugh at this smugly and look around the cold isolated room. "They're getting a new section of the station built I heard" Kabuto chips in "might be useful to us". "Oh yes" she replied capriciously while he grins. "you'll have to use your charm on them, get them to spill the beans about the add-on Lilith" sex for column inches, was what he suggests as she nods having no idea until it dawned on her enough to blink twice and thump his shoulder with a shy expression before waving him off until next time.

By 7:25 Lilith had found the vampires squashed into the room, some perching on an assortment of chairs, others sitting cross-legged on the floor seemingly enjoying the Blue Peterness of it all. Lilith was tempted to show them how to construct a human's insides with a cereal box and a washing up liquid bottle. "right…" she mumbles tying her hair back behind her ears and starting to slap gloves on and stripping the body attempting to ignore eyes watching, some sniggering over the fact she was undressing a male corpse. With a black marker she started to carefully draw out the border for the incisions around a vacant hole in the males stomach while humming a catchy tune quite happily to her self.

"what's the pretty lady doing?" one bounds over to glance while she starts to run her finger and nail over the knives that slowly got bigger the further down the tray, she doesn't break the concentration. "working…" she mumbles slowly pressing the knife in and starting to slice through causing more of the zombies to peer over after a little while, a sickening crack takes every others interest when she breaks open the ribcage and starts to glance inside.

"bullet hole has entered the lower intestine causing severe internal bleeding…acid has slowly devoured the ribs bones and other vital area's…" she mumbles into a small black tape recorder before sticking her hand in and sifting around to the horrible sound of a stiff squelch that didn't quite sound gooey. "bullet has shifted from the puncture…and has…ah there is it…shot gun RNFP…shot at farthest prox…died over a 2 hour time limit…" she mumbles again placing the bullet down on the tray and sticking her hand back in and shifting the angle of her arm to move where she hadn't sliced. "…what's…this…" her eyes squint as she forcefully yanks out a gun making her eyes widen dramatically. "hm…yep someone's cut you open and hid the gun in you…" she shakes her head placing it down in the tray as well and then grabbing her phone and dialling up to the upper rooms. "hey, yeah you wont believe what I found in your latest murder victim" she smirks putting the free hand back in and rummaging to pull out a ring and a watch. "okay either this guy likes eating metal or someone's used him as a piggy bank…yeah John and Terry will need to see this when they come back from the 'mission'…okay thank you. Bye" hanging up and pocketing her phone she glances around then stares at the man with the pony tail.

"since you're staying in my morgue, can you please go get me that boarder from the desk?" she questions watching him walk away and come back moments later, she smiles and nods taking it and suddenly sketching more notes. "the gun might not have enough evidence…stomach acid has burnt away the leather handle and blood has encrusted the inside" she mumbles again taking the needle and thread from her pocket and starting to prepare it quietly but never uses it before shifting to check the rest of the body.

"this is like CSI on the T.V" the red head mumbles watching Lilith shift the head to a tilt ignoring the crack and shifting it back before pulling the eyelids open to check his eyes. "that's weird…" she glares at the eyes and takes her small scalpel trying to hold back a smirk when the orange masked zombie jeeps and covers his mask hole so as not to see the gruesome eye gouge Lilith was now performing. "hah…" she snidely speaks stabbing her finger in and slowly pulling a key out and then spinning it slightly. "…looks like you where supposed to be picked up and used for…something?" she enquires placing the key down and then looking around until stopping where the white sheet sat.

"by the rise in the lower region someone has possibly castrated him and hidden something more…best bet is a full X-ray of the structure and a small metal detector screening" turning off the tape recorder she places it in her pocket and starts to speed hand stitch all of the holes up while popping the eye back into the socket. "gotta love a treasure hunt" she muses pulling the gloves off and putting them in the bin after hip banging the body back into the lock up.


	6. Family, Friends and a Sickening Job

By the end of the autopsy the orange mask had became ill and was in a corner, one had began praying to someone called Jashin and the others where either talking about blood or playing cards. "right if you are all going to plague me, what are your names?" she raises her brow now sitting nuzzled into her desk chair playing with a crossword while she waited for the gang to appear again.

"Tobi is Tobi!" the orange mask squeaks waving childishly. "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, that's Itachi Uchiha…that's Sasori Akasuna, Deidara Iwa" the blue toned male speaks pointing in-between each of the other three, Lilith knew the last two from the horrible fainting incident. "I'm fucking Hidan San…you probably know asshole" the white haired male who was praying states making her smirk but not glance at the miser. "asshole? I like it…" she smirks knowing full well he was probably glaring angrily at the comment right now, she could almost feel him attempting to burn holes into her cheeks. "oh and that's Zetsu Yarrow…" they point up at a corner where a pair of yellow eyes peer down at her from the ceilings darkness, her lips curve as she smiles and waves at him. "Yarrow is a kind of plant right?" she smiles watching the yellow eyes move as if nodding and her eyes trace the figure in the dark for only a moment longer before looking back down at her crossword.

"and your name is?" they question blinking as she raises a brow, she was sure they knew her name. "Lilith Nekozawa" she smiles politely tilting her head again and then glancing at the clock with a yawn, a shudder leaves her body as she pushes her chair out and goes towards the door. Glancing out she backs up and stares at the clock and then sticks her head back out keeping it there patiently. "what are you doing, un?" Deidara questions looking away from the cards for a moment to stare at her back, her long white hair still tied up in a pony tail allowing them to see the two massive holes gaping in her neck when she twists to peer over. "nothing…just waiting for John to come back…" she mumbles shifting her car keys in the pockets around and scuffing her feet on the ground and glaring at a piece of gum stuck to the floor.

"pretty lady? Do you have any candy?" Tobi questions leaning closer and shifting back in surprise when she holds out a perfectly good lolly without looking at him, her hand moves when she feels it taken away. "what else has the 'pretty lady' have in her pockets?" Kakuzu questions now standing outside the door with his arms crossed staring at the wall, he seemed to sound grumpier than usual; if that where possible but she felt that this wasn't his usual kind of emotions or tone. Lilith shrugs before jolting back from the door when the elevator is heard reminiscing the ding when the shaft doors open.

"Lilith it was kind of obvious!" a voice yells from the corridor making her freeze and scowl at the inclines of her spying and waiting game. John pokes his head in then his entire body before glancing over at the desk with everything she had found prepared for departure when he needed it. "where's Terry?" she wonders glancing around. "Jazz wanted him to come home and keep him -company-" he shrugs as she laughs and rolls her eyes. "gotta love that kind of romance" she grins, he shrugs again pathetically.

"Yeah I guess so" he found it hard, sometimes, to muster even a fraction of the enthusiasm she showed. "You didn't like being left for his boyfriend. Did you?" Lilith points out making him gasp sarcastically. "Was it that obvious?" he questions following her into the middle of the room. "Only to me" Lilith smiles picking up the objects from the desk. "They'd have pissed themselves laughing at work" she adds. "You've never really liked his boyfriend; have you?" he enquires

"He just gets a bit carried away sometimes. Forgets that we're not all as earnest about their relationship as he is" Lilith shrugs starting to scribble notes onto the white part of the bag. "How do you mean?" John's eyebrow raised curiously at this. "You know…." she searched around for a comparison and voiced the first thing that came to mind "a bit like your sister I guess" as soon as she'd said it she realised it was a mistake, John's sister Sakura was beyond criticism. She had been brought up with John single handily after his father walked out when they were about 9 months old, informing them that he needed 'space' (which turned out to be a euphemism for a beach hut in Goa).

"Hey come on, she's not that bad" said john "she just gets frustrated that we can't all be like her" as far as she could understand, this meant being a social worker in the most deprived area in the city, living with a bunch of fellow ex-hippies in some kind of esuriently housing co-operation and attending consorts for her 'one and only' - Sasuke even when it meant missing her only brothers graduation ceremony. John insisted he hadn't been offended, like he insisted that he hadn't minded spending most of his school summer holidays at Greenhead common. Lilith hadn't suspected otherwise like she suspected that his own early activism (he'd joined Greenpeace with the money he'd received for his tenth birthday) had been prompted by a desire to please her rather than change the world.

"I'm not having a go at her, John. I'm simply pointing out that it can be a bit relentless at times, this 'I'm worthier than you' crap" Lilith pouts crossing her arms. "She never said that" John retorts but never in an angry way that most might have. "She doesn't have to does she? Just give me one of her looks" Lilith cocks her face to show the face to him. "Don't Lilith, you know I hate it that you two don't get on" he pouts instead as she fixes her face. "that she doesn't think I'm good enough for you, you mean" Lilith prods his shoulder twisting it gently.

"Hey come on that's not true" they both knew it was, John tried to distract her by kissing her cheek "anyway" he said breaking off for a second "I've told you before, it doesn't matter what Sakura thinks. I love you to bits and that's what counts" Lilith smiled knowing she should be grateful for the last part of the declaration but aware of the hollow ring to the first, aware that John had spent his entire life trying to be a brother worthy of her respect if not her affections. At least she didn't have to worry about her snubbing any future wedding for some anti-globalisation protest, John didn't believe in marriage. Which was fine by her. Lilith looked as John who was wearing his anxious expression, she realised he was waiting for a response.

"and I love you too so stop fretting" Lilith giggles playfully nudging him. "I worry, that's all. don't want anything to spoil what we've got" John rolls the small zip in his fingers. "Nothing will" the undertaker demands with a smile "The thing is" he spoke "I'm so happy with you I get scared sometimes, like its too good to be true. I keep expecting someone to take it all away, to say 'come in John Kentia, your time is up'." she looked at him laying himself open for her, baring his soul in a way. She had still never managed with him, much as she wanted to. Lilith kissed him on the forehead because she was actually taller than him, it didn't help that she was now sitting on her desk with him in front of her. "You're a daft bugger sometimes, you know" she replies "you're not on some lease agreement, his is for keeps" John smiled, a real smile with time, and buried his head in the hollow of her shoulder, trying to hide the tears that where glistening in his eyes.

"I do love you" he mumbles in a muffled tone into her jacket. "I know" she whispers back "and now that we've got that sorted out, want to walk me home, my prince in shining armour?" they both smiled as he helped her off the table and brushed past her on the way to grab her coat. "You're too good to me" she grinned taking it from his hands and intertwines their fingers as they walk. "No such thing" he replied with a sweet smile opening the door with his free hand to let her out after they hut the lights out leaving the glowing eyes of the individual eyes of the zombies on the ceiling. "Lilith...whats that on your neck?" John enquires as Lilith grabs the holes that she had forgotten about, pushing him out the door she tells him it was for her medical reasons.

Lilith waved to John, shut the door and let out a long sigh as she trudges back upstairs to her bedroom. She was filled with the overwhelming sense that she will never see him again. Maybe it was the way he said goodbye with an air of permanence or the way Kakuzu was acting and watching back in the crypts; that feeling of going through the motions, of not really connecting. John had spoke about his old job in the city and all of his friends up there, as if it detached from her, Lilith suspected she was a leftover from his time at the police academy. She didn't fit into his new life, which he had so many excuses about not coming down to the morgue since he got back. No one should be too busy to see their girlfriend; its not supposed to work like that.

Not that she was blaming him entirely, she was the one who told him he could go travelling for four months after college. Who left her behind when he said his new job came first and yet still expected her to be there on his return, eager and faithful. He certainly hasn't seemed eager, whether he was faithful she may never know. Lilith suspected it will simply fizzle out with more excuses for not meeting up, longer gaps between phone calls until eventually he calls it a day; says the relationship has run its course, has nowhere left to go. He will probably be right about that but it still makes her sad, it was never supposed to be serious but that's just one of those things you say at the beginning so as not to frighten the other person off. You can't help getting more involved than you had intended, at least she can't anyway.

Lilith lived in a four-bedroom town house not far from the outskirts of the town kitted out with antique furniture, stripped floor-boards, real wool rugs and high ceilings. You practically had to shout to make yourself heard on the other side of the drawing room, she called it that. Lilith was the only person she knew who had a drawing room. Coming out of her house must have been a bit like visiting Ikea when you're used to Fired Earth, no one ever said that of course, they were to polite. It wasn't a bad place to live because the postal address which made it sound deceptively posh, her garden had tree's, granted: huge old sycamores dotted at regular intervals along both sides of the road like body guards for the lampposts.

Outside the fallen leaves from the sycamores had started to congeal, making the pavement up to her house and away slippery. Her old gate always made her wince when the bottom scraped along the concrete, the entrance to her house had been swallowed by shrubs that over hung the path, once you entered however the kitchen was wide open for everyone.


	7. Was supposed to be Rest

Lilith sighed again as she went through to the bathroom and turned on the taps, the hot on full, the cold little more than a trickle. It is not exactly the ideal preparation for your second night of zombie mayhem, spending the evening before worrying that you are about to be dumped by your boyfriend or the thought of Kakuzu coming in demanding blood, literally. She tried to push it to the back of her mind, to think about new beginnings, not something which may or may not be coming to an end. Lilith felt the thrill surge through her again as she realises that this time tomorrow she will be able to stride into the morgue full of confidence, she loved her job, it was the only thing she ever wanted to be a part of. A smile spreads across her face as she undresses and dips a toe tentatively into the water to test the temperature, its hot but she liked it that way, it meant she could stay in for longer.

It was mild for October but this bathroom is draughty: two sash windows which she hadn't gotten around doing anything about yet, she had lived in the house for three years and still had a long list of things that needed doing and a landlord who didn't seem much bothered as long as she paid her rent on time, not that she was complaining, she loved it here, it was her own place. Lilith had spent four years in shared digs at university and police academy, four months in noisy backpackers hotels and four weeks in her grandmothers house in the run-up to Christmas. In comparison to all of them this is bliss, she can spend an hour in the bath without anyone hammering on the door, walk around with no clothes on and not have to worry about her aromatherapy oils leaving a make on her grandmothers spotless white enamel bath. She sprinkled a few drops lavender into the water and climbed in, submerging herself until only her head was above the surface, her long white locks pinned up high, only a few stray strands falling down her neck. That is the good thing about old baths, you can lose yourself in them.

None of this half-reclining with your knees up around your ears business, Lilith mentally scanned the contents of her wardrobe, deciding what to wear tomorrow. She suspected it would be packed with the zombies like before: black boots, long black trousers and fitted black jacket. She hadn't bought any new work clothes as she had ran out of cash, her grandmother was already helping to pay half of the rent on the house until she could get a decent wage and she didn't want to ask her for any more handouts. She wanted to stand on her own two feet, to break free financially as well as physically. Anyway, she may as well wait to see what sort of clothes the others wear on Fridays. Lilith lets her self sink down further and blows bubbles under the water, feeling like a big kid on Christmas eve, barely able to contain herself. Lazing around on her large leather sofa watching T.V in her nightgown which was black and silk short night dress, the kind of thing you seen on the front covers of guys magazines. Lilith could hear foot steps coming towards her as she freeze's and cocks her head getting a glance of black and red, Kakuzu.

"nice legs" the miser says with a grin watching her curl up to the chest and grab as many of the frilled pillows as possible, it looked like a night alone wasn't going to happen especially when she felt the leather dip sucking her feet in with it until she barely brushes off the coat of the over sized vampire. It wasn't the size that scared her it was the fact that all of it was muscle and not fat, the knowledge that, compared to him, she was a china doll that wouldn't give him a problem in breaking. Flinching when the large arms grip and yank her up onto his lap and wrap around loosely, the hand that took up almost her entire neck in one starts to rub her back. "you're too tense" he mumbles as if expecting her to just melt into his cold touch and relax knowing full well the vampire got into her house without much effort.

Afraid to make him angry she leans her head against his shoulder and stares at the black cloth that always covered his lips, if she hadn't already seen what was under it all she would be curious; even if she knew that's what killed the cat in the first place. "not going to question me like before?" the green eyed beast questions staring at the top of her head as she seems to move her eyes to shoot to him then back down in fear. "lets make it a game…you ask a question…I ask a question" his voice is transparent, even if he was trying to hide behind 'offering' he was actually demanding that they play the game; Lilith can't help but just nod unsure of this -game- but the silence now in the room seemed to be leading her that she was to ask the first question.

"why do….do you have five…h-hearts?" she could feel her body wanting to pounce and run but her mind refused the idea and kept her sat in his arms. "its part of my special ability…how long have you been dating him" Kakuzu asks making her rather surprised at this, more so at the fact he wanted to now about John so bluntly. "a couple of years ago and now…about 3 or 4 months…where did you get those scars from? I thought vampires could heal any wound given" Lilith blinks thinking through all the movies and books she had seen about these, twilight, over grown mosquito's.

"we do…anything you had before your turned stays that way however…why are you afraid of my eyes?" the strange creature enquires seeing her tense ever so slightly then relax again. "it scares me…usually I can see how people really think through looking into their eyes…I can't read yours" her hand tugs at the little rope nub on the corner of her pillow attentively. "what age are you?" "26" Kakuzu speaks watching her scowl at this. "how long have you been 26?" the vampires fingers start to twirl the back of her white hair and stroke the black arrows. "I do believe you just asked me two questions…is your hair naturally white and black?" he enquires smuggly watching her blink and glance at the zip to his cloak, she nods and blushes for some reason.

"I've been 26 for along time now, in human years that was about 91 years ago" his eyebrow raised when she gasps and starts to count something on her fingers and gasps again. "wow…you're old" she bluntly states in awe making Kakuzu look at a wall and twitch his eyebrow in annoyance. "does that mean you've met the Beatles?" her eyes sparkle as he glances at her stupefied. "are you always this blunt.." he mumbles twitching when she nods. "yep" she smiles then blinks in surprise "oh! I get to ask another question now…" Kakuzu's eyes widen slightly. "that wasn--" Lilith just shrugs and shakes her head at him.

"if you had those scars to begin with and vampires stay the way they where before transforming…does that mean you always had those eyes?" her confidence seemed stronger than before but she tried to keep her movements to a minimum. "yes…are your eyes natural?" Kakuzu retorts watching her nod and smile brightly for once. "is it true vampires horde women?" Lilith's eyes seem slightly dull now as she looks at his chin accusingly.

"you'd be lucky if you got at least one female vampire to your self…why do you ask?" the miser was now staring at her with an accusing expression, Lilith blushes madly and closes her eyes nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder. "I was just curious that's all…do vampires sparkle in the sunlight?" her mouth curled up as Kakuzu thinks about the movie 'Twilight' and almost gags at the stupidity of how vampires where in it. "no, we Can go out in the light. We just prefer to hunt at night…do you know anything at all about vampires?" Lilith nods and clasps her hands together enthusiastically.

"well I know vampires love blood, they have fangs, their immortal, oh they hate garlic and don't like water…and they don't have a reflection so you can't catch them on camera" she smiles. "they live in coffins and live in big scary houses with thunder and lighting…and they can turn into bats or mist" she smiles again and parts her lips. "I think vampires are perverts…their always either stalking women or having sex with them" she sounds rather childish at this point making him roll his eyes.

"well…I can safely say your thoughts on vampires are 'colourful'…" Kakuzu mumbles rubbing her back again delicately. "we aren't afraid of garlic, we just have sensitive senses of smell. We don't mind water; it's the fact we can't see our reflections that have its effects and if someone ever tells you a vampire can't come in unless you invite them then don't believe it…crosses or any other holy symbol wont hurt or ward us off for long, either we become immune to it after being exposed to it after a while" Lilith nods seeming rather interested in this.

"ah and the only way you can become a vampire is if they swap their venom and blood into yours but the chances you survive it is slim. It keeps the population of us down and the people up…every vampire has a partner and his/her food bank which is basically one human and one vampire but the partner isn't permanent because they have to share that for some reason…unless you're a strong or high ranked vampire then you don't have to" the miser glances down at her seeming rather confused and mouthing everything he says in attempts to keep it in her mind. "the human a vampire owns, however, is theirs and only theirs. Touch their food and your dead because is like cats really, territory thing" her purple eyes shift as she rubs the almost completely healed wounds in her neck.

Kakuzu watches her and seems to remember something else. "ah and we can track anything and anyone that's in a 4 mile radius, so we know where everything that belongs to us is at one time. I can find you because you have the bite mark in your neck…you go invisible in a way once the holes heal completely and other vampires can move in for the kill…that's why we tend to make sure our food hasn't gone too far when the wound is close to healed" his icy fingers shift to stroke the small puncture wounds making Lilith shudder under the touch.

"am I only food to you?" her voice seems weak as she watches the sleeve slide to let the part of his tattoo show, he seemed to be taken off track by this. "what would you rather I saw you as?" he retorts casually watching the small human twitch on his lap. "I dunno…I just feel really small compared to you…your so much more taller and stronger…you're defiantly faster than me…I'm not scared of death" Lilith coughs slightly into her wrist. "just knowing that if you really wanted to you could snub me out…" her eyes shift to stare at the pillow again which was black and red, eyes widening slightly when Kakuzu rubs her spine gently.

"well apparently I can't be your lover since you have…John…" Lilith blinks in a perplexed manner because the way he said his name made him sound either angry or jealous, but from what Kakuzu said about the human meal property technically John was stepping across the line and he couldn't do anything about it. They had been together way before the vampire had bitten her and John wasn't a vampire either.

"you sound jealous about that…" she raises a brow glancing up from his shoulder to his ear while he stares ahead, he had given up trying to look at her eyes since she kept looking away all the time. "since vampires have humans and another vampire…doesn't that mean you have one?" her eyebrow raised further. "no…" he murmurs glancing away. "I had no time for a partner, not that there were any vampires that I could possibly be interested in" the game had turned into a kind of ask a question if you have one now.

"there are plenty of people to eat…you don't have to feed off of the one? When the bites gone then doesn't mean you can have a new one?" the old grand father clock struck midnight but Lilith ignores it. "I could but…your kind of blood is…" he murmurs stroking the bite marks again in thought. "its…different" he murmurs again shifting the hair away to stare at the puncture marks, Lilith could feel his stomach churning in subconscious yelling for him to eat. "what's different about it?" Lilith questions knowing full well if the vampire was hungry talking or thinking about the blood was just going to make him want her more, the fact that she was right where he wanted her screamed 'happy meal on legs' to the world.

"…I don't know…it's like ecstasy…after I fed the first time I haven't been able to stop thinking about it" Lilith knew she should probably suck all this open arm talk as much as she could because he probably wasn't going to open up to her again, she coughs slightly as he goes on. "its been like a war in my head trying to hold my self from just grabbing you…" he murmurs starting to shift his fingers down onto her shoulder to squeeze, apparently the control was starting to dwindle. "I can picture my self…just…" he trails off as his eye seem to shift and focus only on the pulsing artery, Lilith bites her lip unsure if she should or not because the pain that she felt the first time was horrible.

"how long can vampires survive without blood?" her voice breaks him out of the trans. "4 days at the most…but we get weaker the longer we go without food…the longer we go without it the more painful it becomes" Lilith's eyes shift down to look at her pale toes rubbing against each other nervously, she didn't want him to be vulnerable or in pain but she wasn't sure she could withstand more of her blood being taken under such a short time.

Being in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that he had actually shifted his head to be right against her neck, sniffing lightly like a curious dog checking its dinner, her artery twitches up against his lip as if her body was betraying her and taunting the hungry vampire into taking a bite like before. Without looking she could see his red and green eyes changing into a glazed and lusted stare and the fangs extending out while he shifts the mask cautiously. Lilith could feel the thick teeth starting to only just tap her skin as if testing for some kind of reaction, the undertaker had become frozen yet engrossed in every touch the vampire makes. If it was one thing, what Edward from twilight said about looks and smell drawing prey in it was correct, all too real for her in a way, it was scary that what people took to be fantasy was all too real and walking amongst them.

Lilith didn't understand what she was getting her self into when she suddenly presses her neck against his mouth as if her nerves where subconsciously inviting him in, Kakuzu wasn't going to complain however and starts to slowly sink in while rubbing her back in an attempt to console the painful whimpers she gave off which where slowly getting louder the deeper of his fangs went in. Everything seemed calm until the iron tang hit his tongue and flowed into his throat, that's when his feral instincts kicked in and the vicious personality he had broke through to take over by forcing him to dig his claws in and speed up his hungered process of breaking the artery to get his food. Once he had him self busy lapping up the sweet nectar his hands where able to wander because, as of now, Lilith couldn't shift her neck because his fangs (being the size they where) had her iron locked and her hands had shifted to claw into his jacket in horrible pain.

Eyes scrunched up to try release the tremors and bottled up screams and still having some energy she could feel where the misers hands where going but it wasn't like she could do anything meaning he knew and was taking advantage, the zombies tanned hand had slowly made its way under the pillow and had knocked it to the other side of the sofa with a simple flick, grinning into the bite his teeth move to let him start sucking at the small droplets that had moved to her collar bone then back up to begin the same biting process again. The free pale hand moves onto Lilith's silk skinned legs, sliding up and down then resting on her knee to give it a squeeze before his hand had made its way to stroke the side where he shifts it until his finger tips only just brush the nightgowns edges that had by now slid its way to a high rise then back down to taunt the underside of her thighs.

It amused him when he heard her whimper with either pain, unwanted pleasure or a kind of low level beg to him to stop but he just ignored them, they were all part of the 'fun' for him. Lilith knew that this wasn't supposed to be happening, this was three degree cheating and she knew it was wrong, even if the touching was forced upon her because she had a large and very hungry vampire feeding but it didn't help the guilt. Lilith's already heavy breathing hitches dramatically when the hand swiftly makes it way to her pants making her attempt to move from the hand but instead makes the biting on her neck worse, Kakuzu smirks at the defenceless woman withering on his lap to try escape to no avail and yet he was impressed she still had the strength to move but that was to be seen when he was drinking so slowly.


	8. Claiming the Possession

The misers hand begins in its travels again this time only brushing over her heat and move up her stomach to her chest but under the gown, he could feel her temperature rising as he gives her a sly grope causing her to squeak into his ear. In return he starts t run the tip of his tongue from her collar bone all the way up past her chin and onto the top of her ear where he nibbles then laps up any of the blood he had brought there with him and then back to taunting the puncture wounds again.

Lilith either groans or gasps the entire time and then shuddering when she feels the cold hands now hunting their way down her stomach and sides while grazing his sharp nails over her delicate ribcage leaving little bumps when they part. Kakuzu lets a feral snarl leave his lips in a husky manner every so often, clearly marking and basking in the dominance he had over her right now. Lilith twitches when his fingernails to under the fabric line of her pants and just rest there, still and unmoving, taunting her into making her question if he was really going to do it or not. That answer was yes as he pushes his hand in, brushing past the curls that where forbidden and groping the heat firmly, Lilith wriggles and makes firm sounds for him to stop but Kakuzu ignores this again.

Sucking harder on the fine puncture wounds his finger slips and runs over her entrance than against her most sensitive spot forcing a moan to part her lips, the sounds fuelled the vampire as he shifts his hand to plunge a finger inside her tight womanhood. Ever so slowly he teases her by going out then pumping back in with as much force as he can amount to without hurting her, he groans loudly at the unfamiliar sensation bouncing upon her nerves. Lilith's eyes widening to the already large digit multiplying to two that thrust rhythmically to his attentive flicks with the tip of his tongue against the bite marks, Lilith moans finding her body press down on the fingers by mistake sending the wrong message to the vampire. Kakuzu would have added the third finger if Lilith wasn't so tight, he put it down to her in-fact being a virgin and plunges into her heat again until he feels her tremble, moan loudly and release onto his fingers.

"hm.." he murmurs pulling out his fingers and swirling the digit over her sensitive spot to make her twitch, licking his digits clean he grins and glances over her body. Sweating, tiered and open for suggestion, Lilith's eyes are glazed over and her body is limp in his arms as he picks her up and carries the young woman towards her bedroom. Jumping from the bottom to the very top in one casual leap and pushing the door closed behind him with his heel, Lilith struggles when he puts her on the bed with him on top.

Kakuzu massages her stomach while staring her right in the eyes, she had frozen solid to the icy stare making her whimper while he slides his cold tan hand under to take her night gown and dress off in two simple pulls. The cold air hitting her warm skin makes the young undertaker shiver, the miser makes short work of her pants and bra before butterfly kissing her stomach and ribs. 2 digits taking roost inside her woman hood again while he nibbles gently on the hard nub of her chest, his other hand toying with the other. Lilith twitching under him and panicking when black thread burst out and seep around her body, tightening and hoisting her into the position of Kakuzu's choice.

"p-please…" Lilith whimpers as the miser flips her onto her stomach and onto her fours, fingers plunging in and out quickly to make her break and moan deeply every time he hit her sweet spot. The sound of him removing his cloak and shirt can be heard, the corner of her eyes picking up the sight of the clothes being tossed to the side and the unbuckling of a belt being done. This confused her because one hand was busy with destroying her womanhood while the other had a firm grip on her shoulder to hold her in place, Lilith could feel the black threads shifting under neither her as a set of them shove something into her mouth; a gag to keep her quiet. "the last thing I need is the neighbours hearing me grinding you into the mattress…" the miser casually speaks placing something large at her entrance, his hand moving so that both grip her hips.

"don't think I'm going to be gentle…" he mumbles unsympathetically but Lilith hadn't taken the words in as his thick member is thrust in sending the worst pain she had never felt shock her system, the gag being screamed into with all her might when her virginity is taken and the barrier is ripped without a care. Kakuzu's nails dig tightly into her pale hips as he shifts to change his position before starting to pump into her, the tightness of her heat squeezing his shaft making the muscle twitch in enjoyment. Lilith had started to cry through the pain of it all, there was no remorse as his fast and deep thrusts makes the freshly penetrated barrier sting. Through her mix of moaning and muffled screams she could hear Kakuzu's throat growling with hunger as he attempts to hold back his own pleasured moans. He had never slept with a human before, it was something a high ranked vampire looked down on doing.

Female vampires where cold and faked their sounds but now it seemed pointless, Lilith was small but it only made her tighter, pleasurable to every sense he had. She was actually warm and made her pleasure known when he pushed past her most sensitive area, the primitive noises she made him voice made the sex like something you only saw in the films. What made the situation better was the fact that he had taken her innocence, claimed her as his own, John couldn't have her, he wouldn't let him have her. Lilith was his and his alone, a human like him wasn't going to take his exotic drink.

Lilith had stopped making pained sounds and replaced them with intense and pleasured moans entirely, curiously took hold as he removes the threads and gag; speeding up and going as deep as he can thrust. The sweet sounds of her approval echoing through the entire house, he could feel him self at his peak as he pulls out and hauls the small and weak frame onto his lap. Lilith's arms automatically wrap around his neck as he carries on his thrusting, her body bouncing up and down while he takes her womanhood as hard and as fast as he can.

Lilith moans into his ear in begging whimpers telling him, commanding him, not to stop until the moaning seemed unbearable, Lilith's eyes were soon blinded by flashing white and the greatest feeling she had ever had bursts like an erupting volcano through her womanhood and makes its self voiced through one loud and feral moan resembling 'oh Kakuzu!'. The zombie him self stacks to claw down the undertakers back and with a foul swoop his fangs claim Lilith's throat once more, claws dug through her flesh as he rides out his climax complete with food; the perfect end to his own night.

Dropping her down onto the bed he shifts to the end of the bed to redress him self, glancing over to the sound of weak sobbing. Lilith had curled up on the bed where he left her, hand gripping the bright red marks all over her shoulder while she covers her mouth trying to control the pain. The miser shifts closer watching her small form curl up tighter trying to protect her self from him, Kakuzu grabs her and wraps his arm around her waist to hoist her closer to him. Lilith tenses up and quivers in his hold while he pulls the cover up over her, Lilith had been forced to sleep out of fatigue and was subconsciously rubbing her cheek again his stitches. It was 3:23am by the time Kakuzu had done with his feast and had now taken it into his own hands to perch him self under the bed covers with Lilith on his chest in a protective manner, It was a couple of hours later that she awoke to find herself crying, tears hug the rims of her eyes and the horrible pain from last night came flowing back instantly making her groan.

Getting up she quietly wraps a gown around her body and leaves the room knowing full well the zombie was there watching her, Lilith goes to the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee, empting the last dregs from the unfinished bottle of milk in the fridge. She takes it back into the room and sits quietly on the bed, thinking how strange it is, the way things change so quickly and wondering what today will bring. It was the last day before weekend freedom, mental freedom; physically she'd never been free. She looked round the morgue knowing full well that the vampires where there watching her every move, sitting a few yards away.

Breathing the same air, bastards. Why did they have to do this? Why did Kakuzu have to spoil things for her? She could always suggest moving the desk they all sat at. Have them excommunicated or at least sent up to join the blood suckers in the lawyer's section. They would fit in perfectly there, then she wouldn't be able to see them then. It would be a bit obvious though, she might suggest turning the desk round so they'd be up against the wall with their backs to her. Maybe hire a firing squad, they wouldn't always be there, she knew that.

They spent most of their time hunting or sometimes sleeping in the drawers, Lilith could remember when she opened her closet to find Hidan hiding in it. But on most days they'd be sitting only two meters away, smirking, mocking, perhaps even smiling at her if she looked up at the right time and she couldn't see past that. She pulled out her briefcase and snatched her lab coat and went up to the main section. "did you get the article I sent up on the Mr Kelly's body?" she said to Keith who looked up at her from his Territorial Army magazine, a half-eaten sausage roll in his hand. "Is that case still going on?" she chose to ignore him for the comment. "Our local refuge says a third of all the cases they've been dealing with are against pregnant women"

"You know why that is, don't you?" Keith said "their blokes have got more to aim for" he sat there chortling to himself while Lilith resisted the urge to ram the rest of his sausage roll down his throat, all she hoped for was that when the call-up from the TA came it would be to somewhere within range of American friendly fire. Lilith glared at Keith, picked up her coat and walked out of the station. It was raining, the sort of rain you hardly noticed but which actually drenches you within a few seconds, she put her umbrella up, her head down and started walking towards the main street. She was going to grab a sandwich for lunch, Terry had been at court all morning, which was OK because she fancied being on her own. She needed to sort her head out, to decide on a new strategy. Lilith couldn't run any longer, life had caught up with her. The wind blew the bottom of her coat open, allowing the rain to spatter her trousers, she bit her lip, she was going to tough it out. To show the zombies that they couldn't control her as much as they thought, that she was immune to the past.

Lilith glanced up from under her umbrella as she reached the corner of New Street, she could see the lower half of a big issue seller. Frayed jeans and battered trainers which were clearly letting in water, his hands were pale and shaking, gripping a plastic bag containing a dozen or so copies of the magazine. The rain was running down the plastic on to his hands and disappearing inside the sleeve of his supposedly water proof jacket. Lilith stopped and rummaged in her briefcase for some change.

"There you go" she said, holding out £1.20. "Oh cheers. Thanks very much" he delved into the plastic bag and produced a pristine Big Issue, in the time it for her to take it and stuff it into her briefcase the front cover turned soggy. "Thanks" she said "hope it stops raining for you soon" she raised her umbrella so she could actually see his face. The hood of his green waterproof was pulled in tight, leaving a crinkled cut-out of pasty flesh. The rain was running off his wonky, steel-rimmed glasses. His face was impersonating an exclamation mark. "Colin?" Lilith said as he nodded reluctantly as if he had been cornered by police and had no option but to turn him self in.

"Hello Lilith" he smiles faintly as she stares in awe. "What the hell are you doing here?" she didn't mean to say it but Colin Leake had just sold her a Big issue, the last like she'd seen him he was on his way to sergeant major in the academy. It was like some weird dream where people from her past turned up in unlikely new roles, only it couldn't be because in her dreams it never actually occurred to her that she might be dreaming, no matter how ridiculous the scenario. Maybe she was in something like 'The Truman Show' and the rest of the world was watching her now, waiting too see her face when she came across her old headmaster serving in Starbucks or her grandmother in fishnet stockings touting for trade on the next corner.

"Long story" Colin shrugged "But I don't understand. Your job and your house and Sandra" Lilith exclaims bluntly. "Gone, all of them" his eyes shift so as not to look at Lilith. "Oh Colin" she said "I'm so sorry" she apologies but he shrugged again. "You're looking well" he said as she looked down at her faux suede coat and leather briefcase, the guilt bubbled up from the well inside her and gushed to the surface. Lilith was rubbing it in his face, she may as well be waving a wad if notes in front of him. And to think that a few minutes earlier she'd felt smug about giving him £1.20, she ought to give him her coat and umbrella, not to mention her cash and credit cards.

"Come on, I'm taking you for lunch" she said about to pull his arm off in the way of taking him along the pavement. "that's very nice if you but its my first week and I don't want to lose this pitch. Is my busiest time you see" he points out making her push her umbrella down for a second. "Oh of course, sorry. I should have thought" her eyes dull. "You don't want to bother with a sad old git like me" he pouts sarcastically, she glanced back checking she hadn't imagined it. Colin was shifting from one foot to the other, his shoulders hunched, the rain dripping relentlessly off his glasses. This was a man dripping relentlessly off his glasses, this was a man who'd stood as a candidate for their station, who'd got a standing ovation at the academy games all those years ago now standing on a street corner; It was all so awful.

Lilith stumbled into a shop and picked up a char grilled vegetables on granary and a mango smoothie, she was about to pay for it when she realised how selfish she was being. "hang on a sec" she said to the man serving and dashed back and got another char grilled veg, a carrot cake and an orange juice. Vitamin C, that's what he needed. The undertaker hurried back down the street, the rain harder now, drumming its fingers on her umbrella.

"Lunch" she said to a startled Colin as she thrust the paper bag into his hand. "You don't have to do this" he said about ready to hand it back to her. "You do like carrot cake don't you? Only I can take it back and swap it for a chocolate brownie if you want" Lilith glances back the way she had come from to the shop as he blinks. "Beggars cant be choosers" he said smiling and putting it into the plastic bag with the magazines. "At least you haven't lost your sense of humour" she smiles brightly again as she blushes.

"No" he said "not yet. Thanks very much" he tilts his head in a kind of stiff nod. "No problem" she said "see you later" Lilith walked of relieved to have win a few brownie points, or carrot cake points at least. "oi, mother Teresa" the shout came from behind as Lilith turned to see Terry was running towards her, his long fair hair slicked flat against his head by the rain, the ends flicking water at people as he ran. If he did own an umbrella, she'd never seen him use it. "have you gone all religious on me?" he said when he caught up with her. "what is it, feeding the five thousand day?"

"Bloody hell, I can't do anything round here" Lilith pouts raising the umbrella to look up at Terry. "Or is it a mobile soup kitchen project you've launched?" Terry jokes with a grin nudging her shoulder. "I know him, he used to be a sergeant at my academy. He was my best contact, anyway it wasn't soup, it was orange juice" Lilith points out matter-of-factually. "I'm sure he appreciated that. Just what you want when you're standing in the pissing rain in October, orange juice" he was right of course, she hadn't thought.

"Do you think I should go back and get him something warm?" her eyes looking back with worry. "What, like a fortnight's holiday in the Seychelles?" Terry grinned at her and sneaked under the umbrella as they walked back towards work, somehow he always got away with it. "Remind me not to help you out, if you ever fall on hard times" Lilith said with a fake glare. "So how did he end up on the streets?" Terry questions curiously. "I don't know" Terry started laughing. "what?" she enquires. "being friendly with a Big Issue seller. The perfect way to cheat on John" the joke was meant to be on John, she new that but Lilith still felt indignant on his behalf.

"I haven't seen him for years. He was the guy who helped me get where I am today" she shrugs slightly with a small jump when Terry gasps. "fucking hell, he was the one you always talked about?" the guilt reared its ugly head again. "Yeah well the least I could do was buy the guy his lunch" Lilith smiled at him as they arrived outside the station.

Inside the crypts Kisame was staring at his goldfish that he had brought in to keep the room lively when Lilith left, this was a bad sign. He only did this when he couldn't find food or had a fight with big wigs of his family, she'd never known anyone able to look at a fish for so long. It was supposed to be therapeutic, for Kisame not the fish. The fish was probably suicidal by now being stared at by a mardy sod with huge bags under his eyes and razor sharp teeth; a lot of the time she was just happy it wasn't Kisame who decided to make her his meals of wheels.

"Feeling okay?" Lilith enquired glancing over but he shrugs and turns away completely as she walks to her desk. "I don't know why you bother" Itachi mumbles from behind the desk, something he would do to get away from the annoying Tobi at times. "he enjoys being that miserable, I'd be more worried if he was sitting there chuckling to himself" she took her soggy coat off, put her briefcase under her desk and picked up the sandwich, she suspected she was going to need substance to get through the glass at Kisame. Nothing, she knocked on his back with her index finger, no reply, she spoke anyway and coughed loudly.

"Oh thanks but I cant eat that…" she wondered if the news about her giving away sandwiches had somehow got back to the sector. "Er, its mine, actually. Haven't you eaten?" she enquires looking at his pasties blue scale like skin. "I went down to the cemetery" he bluntly replies making Lilith blink and glance away for a moment. "Oh" did she need to explain to him that food shops would have a better option for snacks? "you're a long time dead, you know" he hated it when she went all profound on him. "What brought this on?" she asked taking a bite out of the white crusts, dropping some of it onto her lap.

"Look" he gestured towards the other zombies, Tobi was standing up zapping through his art work as if commanding a military operation, Deidara was laying on his back twisting around in between laughing very loudly at Tobi's special artistic 'talent'. Hidan, Sasori and Kakuzu were busy watching the one-thirty football match. And Itachi was conducting some kind of experiment with the up and down mechanism of Lilith's chair while dangling from the ceiling. That, that worried her, he liked that chair a lot. "What about it?" she blinks finally doing her around the world stare and ending back at Kisame.

"Its my life, isn't it? It may not be much but its all I've bloody got" Kisame glares at the table. "Apart from your free happy meals and family. Obviously" Lilith points out squeezing the bread in her hand in a kind of ironing motion. "You mean the humans who go around their houses when the shops are closed and the baggy trouser creatures who occasionally emerge from their bedrooms to ask me for food? Nah, this is what I live for. The reason I get up in the day time" he mutters seeming more depressed than before.

"You're not dying or anything, are you?" Kisame shook his head and sighed "Tell them to do it them selves" Lilith scowls pointing at them as if they were bad, Kisame shrugged "What's the point? They're not going to listen to me, are they?" his backbone slid, vertebra by vertebra on to the floor and scuttled off to hide under the filing cabinet. Lilith went to her miniature bookcase, picked up the dictionary, flicked through it and slammed it on his desk, her finger pointing to the offending word.

"Read it" she instructed while glaring at his forehead. "elite, strongest person in a group or troop" he blinked rather perplexed. "Thank you" she said snapping it shut "and you know as well as I do that counts for nothing in this family of yours…lie down and let them walk all over you then" Kisame groaned and held his head in his hand. '"this family means the world to me" he mumbles glancing over at them with a sigh. "So fight dirty" Lilith grins making Kisame look up with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"you're right Lilith. You're always bloody right, why aren't you someone's deputy?" he bounds up and cuddles her, it felt terrible being the shortest person compared to the entire family of vampires, and the only girl in the room all the time. "Because I'm allergic to clipboards. Can I go and finish my sandwich in peace now?" Lilith smirks being dropped onto her feet, Kakuzu's green eyes burning holes at the intruders touch of his possetion.


	9. Somewhere deep inside of these Bones

Snuggled into her chair that Itachi eventually gave her back she opens her mouth and pierces her small fangs into the bread before the intercom kicks in. "Lilith Nekozawa, a new victim has come in" it bubbles happily as she groans and harks down the last of the bread without much bother, when the trolley wheels in her eyes shoot to how small the sheet was. "…half a body?" her face becomes confused but the men shake their heads and give a saddened look, Lilith gulps and takes the clip board into her hand while the vampires flock to what ever they where doing.

"Benjamin Holly….5 years old….death; car crash" wheeling it over she shifts the cover to gaze down upon the small Childs body, his blonde curls coated in blood but his expression peaceful. "hey Lilith we ar--" Terry and John bound in as the vampires disappear again but both stop in their movements to look at the trolley then at her purple eyes glazed over and vacant, Terry slowly walks over and gives her a cuddle while John steps and just stares at the body.

"poor kid…are you okay?" his expression saddened as she just stares at the body a little longer before going to the cabinet, coughing slightly she blinks and gives a smile, empty. "I'm fine…I'm used to this…" she keeps the deluded smile that seems to trick John and make him nod but Terry sighs and gives a nod before watching her get a small coat and locker ready for the body.

"you want to come out with us to the pub? We'll give you some wine if you're lucky" he grins as she smiles hopelessly at them while changing the body and taking notes of damage before putting it away.

"you know I can't stomach alcohol…I have some work that needs done anyway…thanks though" they both nod and give her short cuddles and a kiss on either cheek before leaving, her body weight dumping its self on the bouncy leather chair and hiding her face behind hair and a desk. Fingers drumming the table in thought as Tobi sneaks over and stares at her through his orange mask, her eyes shift to stare at the bright object in a daze and her pupils dilate to cope with it.

"want some blood? Its fresh" he offers as she stares at it then back to him with a look of 'kidding right?' before turning dull again until suddenly coming back to life and her eyes widen but keep an emotionless state sending a shudder down Tobi. "medicine.." she mumbles getting up making the chair smack the metal as she strides to a locker that always stayed locked and rustles her hand in until taking out a small tub of capsules.

"you take medication?" Kisame questions glancing over her shoulder as she pops the cap. "just a precaution encase I have another heart failure" she speaks bluntly counting and popping them in her mouth and swallowing them dry, she pops one other cap and takes out its contents. "and that one?" he enquires watching her engulf them as well quietly with her head being thrown back. "stress relief…last thing I need is another heart attack" she smiles grabbing out paper to start working, she hadn't wrote the letter to the bosses upstairs yet about needed supplies.

"another heart attack? Didn't know you where sick?" the shark enquires perching on the top of the chair. "been like this for ages…I'm just glad my nightmares aren't like they where…still have this stupid insomnia though" she smiles gently again before it turns to a frown hearing more circling her. "does explain the white skin…perhaps not your eyes but…" Sasori looks her up and down casually.

"that's obvious, I'm an albino…as for my pale skin? It wasn't always this pale but I can't go out in the sun…the impingements in my skin burn easily…like a vampire from the movies I guess. It freaked the kids out that I never went to school unless there was no sunlight" she laughs to her self while writing down a couple numbers for prices of new scalpels and robes for the bodies.

"since you're being open, what kind of nightmares do you get, un?" Deidara enquires curiously watching her tense and rub her head slightly. "mainly the dark…or tight spaces…I don't like being held in one place. It might sound silly but I always dream of something that happened when I was a kid…" she glares at the paper and mutters. "care to tell...football got boring" they speak bluntly sitting around where ever as usual.

Lilith stares blankly at the numbers and starts to scribble on the side before resting her chin on her entangled fingers. "I was about 8 maybe 9-years-old when it happened…" she stares vacantly. "everything was like it always had been, everyone stayed away from me and I would sit alone during the breaks. I had became contemned to being alone though, after a couple of months I met a young boy who would talk to me sometimes. He had a brother though…10 years older than me…he cared more about his girlfriends and rugby though, he hated him a lot" her eyes play an angered gesture as her nails dig into the knuckles of her cupped hands.

"he gave you claustrophobia? Tobi didn't think you could get it like that" Itachi and Deidara smack him at the same time and give Lilith a look of apologies and the urge to go on with the story. "Well anyway we started seeing each other at an old conkers tree at break, of course people started avoiding him because of it and that's when it all started to take its toll on him or me when the other children got a chance" she gulps and rubs her forehead in thought with saddened eyes.

"I was walking home from school at the time with him, a group and his brother were passing by in their car and saw us. They knew about the rumours and who I was and stopped their car a couple of meters away from where me and him would split off" her skin starts to for a plastered pale as her eyes shift to look at her own reflection in her now cold coffee. "I remember being grabbed by them and pulled against the bonnet of the car fearfully…they asked what the hell I was doing with him little brother…me being how I was replied that we where friends. They didn't like it and tied me up using a chain and wire and threw me into the boot and sealed it shut, it was an old car and the sealed door crushed me when it was shut" she blinks and watches the coffee suddenly shift when something goes into it.

"said they were going to throw me in the canal… I was screaming for them to let me out, that I would leave his little brother alone if they would let me out" her eyes shift to stare at the vampires for a moment, all eyes were on her. "eventually in relented after I felt the tracks of the old rail way juddering under the cars wheels, everything was dark and cold. I could hear them laughing about it, joking and telling me through yells that I was going for a nice swim" she shudders gripping her arms. "I heard the doors opening and slamming and then the keys entering the hole for the boot, they covered my eyes with a blindfold and gagged my mouth with some kind of metal or rubber object to muffle the screams" the room seemed colder than usual and everything was silent except for her breathing of the vampires shifting body weight.

"eventually after some time they had stopped walking and I could hear the running of water, I knew it was too much for a canal meaning it was a main river. But there was only one river I could think of and it led to the sea and main coast, struggling they started dropped me against what felt like the very edge and held a foot on my stomach" for once the vampires actually gave a kind of saddened look, even Kakuzu had stopped counting his money which was near impossible to achieve when he started. "they laughed and rocked me back and forth against the cliff with a taunting gesture, I could hear some of the guys saying perhaps this was enough; I was only a child but the brother didn't seem to care. He was enjoying it too much and just told them to grow a pair as he suddenly kicks hard enough that a crack is heard and that set off ruthless screaming. He had broken my ribcage in several places…of course the sounds of pain just fuelled his true nature and he pulled me further back to kick easier" she shifts her hands to claw the wooden table.

"in the end he had broken my collarbone and a lot of other bones while he went, he got bored and pushed me back against the edge. Told me that I was a monster and that I should be in hell where I belonged, warned me if I ever came back he would make sure I didn't survive the second time" her eyes shut as she shudders again at the thought. "by this time it had started to rain heavily and grow dark, darker than it already was, he tightened the chains to stop the struggling making my body break into red and gashes from the struggling and with that I felt nothing underneath me anymore" she gulps as she opens her eyes to slit and the others squirm uncontrollably. "the water took hold of me and kept its icy grasp that numbed yet made al the truth and realty more frightening, after a while air seeped in and started to drown me while the chains dragged me further and further under until I hit the bottom of the shallow area but it was still deep" she sighs and stares back at the coffee again.

"that's when something had started to shift in the water, my friend had saw his brother taking me away in the car and had sent for help. They came as fast as they could seeing the entire thing as they drove in, his brother took off without a care, laughing at it all from afar. What happened after I'm not sure, the lack of air had taken its toll and made me pass out but when I came to I was in the hospital wing on life support…I never saw him again but the man who saved me would come see me now and again while I recovered…I can never remember what he looks like but I never got to thank him either…always asked me such strange questions though" she shakes her head and smiles gently into her hand that had started trembling slightly from having to recall it all.

"what about your parents?" Sasori questions curiously with a raised brow, Lilith faintly shifts her expression. "I'm an orphan…" he mumbles shifting the chair to grab her coat after finishing the last of the work, her story and the fact of her family tree seemed to stun them into silence which was much better than being asked so many questions by them all as they usually would. "good night…try not wreck the place".


	10. Grandmother

The rain outside was still pelting as she remembered the umbrella she had left but she couldn't be bothered as she hurried through the pavement rush hour, people were bustiling out of offices in quick succession, like one of those speeded-up films, the buzz of Friday evening reverberating around them. Making a couple further leaps towards the pub where Terry and John would be, no more than a dozen after-work drinkers sat around, their silhouettes just visible through the fog of smoke which never seemed to lift, no matter how quiet the pub was. John was standing at the far end of the bar with his hood down revealing a head of thinning sandy-coloured hair. Lilith smiled when she saw him but it turned grimace when he shifted to show his tongue down another woman's throat, the bar tender had seen the look on her face and politely tapped John on the shoulder but by the time he was looking she had ran out the pub door into the lashing rain.

Right now she didn't care who she knocked to the ground as she ran through the busy crowds and back into the station, smacking buttons on the elevator until it almost broke and right into the wall of the fancy room. People stared in shock at the outburst but no one moved from their places, dinging was heard as the old rickety shaft shifted its weight to the bottom until the clang of wire stops it and lets it open with a screech. Slamming through the doors of the old morgue the vampires had jumped like wild fire at the ruckus and stared from the roof in shock at the sight of an angry, crying and almost screeching harpy of a woman brutally throwing her soaked jacket at a chair and started to practically rip the hinges from her lockers and drawers to find a key.

It would have taken a restrain of two people or Kakuzu to stop her anger as she shifts towards a ladder and slams it against a wall before climbing up to the farthest area to unlock one of the drawers before hopping inside and without much interest reared it shut to the click of it locking her inside. The family of zombies look at each other in perplexing array while trying to contemplate what had just happened, the sound of a heavy thrash from the container knocks the ladder to suddenly slide and fall to the floor below suspending Lilith from anyone's touch.

For once they looked at each other unsure of who was going to dare ask the raging bull what had happened until all eyes lock onto Kakuzu's, he was the vampire that owned her and so her distress was partly his to deal with; he just glances back as if to question their sanity. It didn't take long for their answers to be made when Terry strides in and looks around with a worried expression, eyes glance around unsure of the surroundings but stands his ground. Kakuzu had a kind of link so anything she felt he had a kind of subconscious link making the zombie feel just a little cringle of the pain going through her.

"Lilith! I know you are here, its me Terry!" he calls hoping to get a reply as he comes to the metal containers and glances over the steps knocked over and shattered from the sheer fall meaning she was in one of the containers above him but he wasn't going to be able to get to her easily. "go away!" a muffled voice shouts through heavy sobbing but it echo's through the metal to his ears.

"Lilith come out here…I don't know what's wrong but I know an upset Lilith when I see one" he calls trying to pinpoint where the voice of the distress was coming from. "no" her voice stubborn as ever making him rub the bridge of his nose and turn when a soaked John comes in with a worried expression. "John, do you know what's wrong with her?" Terry glances up at man stepping closer looking guilty, his eyes start to glare angrily. "what did you do to her?" he demands in a shriek of anger making him jump, Kakuzu's lips starting to curve and his teeth growing at this.

"I didn't mean to do it! She came on to me, I was an accident!" there was silence as the vampires had all grabbed the ferocious miser about ready to kill John but the sound of screeching metal told them Lilith was already going to perform this. "accident?" she questions leaning over the edge to look at them, Terry glances between them both. "sticking your tongue down someone else's throat is Not an accident!" her voice thunders through the room making all the men jump as Terry shifts away to take Lilith's side.

"you did what?" if now was a time for John to be in deep water it was now, vampires on the ceiling, Terry on the ground and Lilith on the metal cabinet about ready to attack. "it wasn't supposed to happen, it was part of an investigation" John points out as Terry blinks and gives him a questioning look. "why didn't you just hire someone to do it? You knew you where in a relationship" he begins but is cut off by John swiftly.

"my job is important, a relationship comes after work" that's when everything goes silent and their eyes widen to realise what he just said, a small thump of the metal being stood on makes them look at the head of white hair suddenly jumping from the tray giving them all heart attacks. With one swift motion he lands on Johns arched chest knocking him backwards but before he can trip on his own she had lept forward and side kicked his legs so he falls at an angle, Terry's jaw dropping at the sight of her doing such moves. Lilith stands up and places a foot firmly on the gasping male with fury in her eyes along with pooling tears that wont leave her eyelids.

"if our relationship isn't worth the ground you step on then I suppose I'm not worth it either, i'm not worth anything to anyone, am I?" she glares at him spluttering to say something while she glances and flicks her head at her best friend who had been frozen in place with shock, slowly he nods and unsurely walks towards the trash shoot and opens it. Dragging the struggling male she holds him by the hands with a misplaced smile and lets go with a short wave as the door slams shut and all that can be heard is the man flying down the metal pipe. Looking rather pleased with her self she smiles and tilts her head to look at Terry.

"you know, even though I'm gay. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen since fire" Lilith blushes before going pale again and gulping slightly. "where does that shoot actually go?" he enquires. "the disposal unit, where everything goes to get picked up" she smiles as he blinks and ponders it over. "when does the pick up happen?" he looks at the deadly smirk now distorting her face. "they wont, they haven't been picking up the trash for a month now" she smiles opening the hole to let the echo of disgust flow up from the distressed John, Terry laughs to him self madly.

"you should be Laura Croft with your moves" he grins rising his eyebrows up and down and nudging her, he turns away and walks towards her coat. Terry smirks looking at the soggy garment. "hey Lilith, your single now. You should go find a real man…" Terry blinks and turns his head slightly but doesn't look. "Lilith…?" his entire body turns his time to see the pale woman swagger and then collapse onto the floor. "Lilith!?" he screeches running over and grabbing her into a small shake, her eyes open then glaze over. "dammed, I told you not to over stress your heart!" he yelps looking for a pulse. "I'm calling an ambulance" he glares taking out his phone but a frail hand grips in as she sits up trying to fight off the pain.

"I…I'm fine…please don't call…them…" she was clearly hallucinating in and out of dreamscape as she thumps back down and stares idly at the ceiling, blankly into the eyes of Kakuzu before twisting up and her body becomes motionless. "hey…hey Lilith! Stay with me!!" he scowls slapping her cheek a few times before panicking when ehr body starts to convulse from an apparent heart attack, he almost screeched at the sight and started slapping the phones keys.

Through the darkness of her mind Lilith could see the light of the room and hear the faint bleeping of what seemed to be the sound of a heart monitor, the voices of the doctors and nurses talking to somebody, maybe more than three people all at once."her heart took some bad pressure, her blood level was also very low…" the doctor states a seemingly large black blob that she could only guess was either Kisame or Kakuzu at the end of the bed, it seemed that her consciousness was unknown to them as the brown of the clipboard sways in and out of focus.

"tsk.." Lilith murmurs straying her eyes open to see a lot of figures jumping along with the doctor and nurses that run to either side. "seems she's waking up…Lilith?" the voice blurs in her ears but she knew they where really there, her lilac eyes fade and then move to look at Terry stubbornly she tries to sit up to the scowling of Kakuzu who gives her a scolding look to lay back down and stay still.

"fine…I think" she mutters reaching her hand up to glance at the assortments of drips on either side of her body along with a heart monitor and pulse-o-meter. "how long was I out for?" she enquires peering about. "about 2 maybe 3 days…" Sasori shrugs making her groan into her covers and then become wide eyed. "granny doesn't know does she?!" the heart monitor takes a slight spasm before she is hit by a fan by someone by the bed, glancing she jumps to see a small and frail woman with a deep scowl on her face. She wore a grey jumper with a frilly pink shirt and a tartan skirt, her high heels clicking on the flooring.

"of course I know you silly girl! How worried do you think I was" she glares through the wrinkles making her cringe when she shrugs at the woman making her hit Lilith with the paper fan again. "what have I told you about doing all those kung-fu moves and getting worked up over men! When I was a little girl I played with my dolls and played dress up! Men where something I got worried about when I was 30!" she snaps looking and pulling at Lilith with annoyance. "have you been cleaning behind your ears? You don't want them to drop off do you?" she pulls at the ears and then scowls. "and where are my grand children?!" she glares angrily as Lilith blushes bright red.

"but you just--ow!" she squeaks being hit again by the angry woman in need of wrinkle cream or some kind of peg pin-up facial, Lilith rubs the bumps murmuring before having a cross thrown at her. "have you been going to mass? Jesus wont be happy if you don't!" this makes Hidan snap. "Jashin is the only god old lady!" he glares before the old woman hisses and strides over.

"you need god in your life!" she retorts holding a cross up at him making the poor albino hiss and run for the hills while being chased by a fuming woman, the sight was just enough to make Lilith start laughing hysterically into the covers followed by Terry. "she never changes, does she?" her best friend rolls his eyes as she rubs the tears from her eyes and lays down on the bed again. "I'm surprised all the medication they gave you hasn't went for your emotions like before" he grins as Lilith groans at the thought.

"that was horrible, I was crying, screaming, laughing and in denial about the entire thing…it was like…hysteria but with helium and pain killers" Terry grins rubbing her hand gently. "don't forget the alcohol and sugar water they put into you" this made Lilith shudder and jerk in horror. "…don't remind me…being high, hormonal, hyper and drunk was not something anyone has to see or deal with at all in their life time"

"especially when they couldn't strap you down because of your whole fear problem…got to say you wanted out of that white room like a rabbit against a fox but when the time back you refused to leave because it was like a giant bed" Lilith thumps Terry and in turn is thumped by her grandmother looking pleased with her self where as Hidan looked about ready to keel over because of the symbol. "you make me sound like a fruit basket!" she whines with a pout getting another hit from her granny.

"don't pout you'll get wrinkles! And sit up straight!" she hits her back making Lilith's eyes widen and her body shoots up and stays perfectly still, her grandmother looking very happy with her self. "now…where are my grand children, I want some little Lilith's running around before I see my 60th young lady!" she squawks tapping her nose as she goes redder and redder by the minute, her eyes glance at all the men and a smile bursts on to her face making the undertaker gulp. "why there are many, perfectly fine gentlemen right here!" she yelps making Lilith's purple pupils dilate and the heart monitor to skip a beat but her stunned expression puts her in silence and staring blankly into space while her granny walks around each one, she prods Itachi making him twitch and she mumbles looking at Deidara and Sasori up and down. "hmm" she yanks Kisame's face down and checks his teeth through her thick spectacles that made her eyes bigger than they actually where. She waddles away and glances up at Terry and scowls slightly as he gives a 'heh' before her head turns to peer up at Kakuzu, as much as she could because of her bent spine that she always cupped in one hand as she went. 'Grandmother' trots back to Lilith completely ignoring the Jashinist to yank her down to be whispered into, her expression either contorts into a held back laugh or utter shock horror before she is blushing wildly.

"ah…well I found out about this John fellow…how about we do something about him…" she grins pulling out a small black book with a small symbol on it, Lilith's eyes widen as she takes it and stares. "oh but grandmother…if we use this then…" her lips are hushed as she smiles deviously, who knew a little old lady could be so evil; on the other hand it was Lilith's grandmother. Lilith closes her eyes and starts to flick pages before smacking the last single sheet between her palms making them flinch.

"choose…" she mumbles lightly as if in a trance. "right" her grandmother nods as she slips it and places her nail in the middle before opening her eyes and staring straight at the blank paper, her pale bone like hand gives Lilith the ink to pour on the sheets. "what do you see my dear?" she enquires watching Lilith's eyes shift and scan the blank page, people shuffle slightly at this and then raise a brow when the heart monitor jolts in the middle where as everything else is just a straight line.

A frown playing on her face as she shuts the book and gives it back to her grandmother, she only smiles and then laughs pleasantly when Lilith smiles sweetly and blushes. Everyone just gives a questioning look while her grandmother pulls up a stool to be at eyes height. "alright missy, now to test your mind powers. If you beat me this time I'll buy you a milkshake" her eyes brighten at the thought of some sugar in her system. "you better do this right!" she threatens holding her first card out.

"mm…water?" she flips it and nods. "fire…" she mutters seeming slightly bored but happy to get it right. "oh…square" her grandmother nods and then flicks out the last three cards. "get this right and your better than I was at your age" her grandmother smiles making Lilith laugh slightly. "circle….water….and erm…" her eyes squint as she tries to read the card before she squints her lip. "hey that's cheating! Its blank" she pouts as her granny grins deviously and shows all playing cards to be correct.

"well…I want to get some tea! Alright everyone shoo…shoo girl needs her rest!" the granny shakes her walking stick chasing them out along with Terry who waves his hand to say 'bye', Kakuzu drops down giving her a small fright before she calms down and sits up curiously. "you know my grandmother said you where to let me rest" she grins but the miser shrugs and shifts closer pulling her into a cuddle, Lilith freezes for a moment then cuddles into him and nuzzles her face into his chin.

"pull another stunt like that and I wont be happy" he murmurs rubbing her back gently causing her to shudder then give a short 'tsk'. Silence takes the room by storm for a moment while the zombies shifts onto the bed to hold her while being careful of the wires and other instruments. "I hate hospitals…if its one thing I've noticed since having to come here a lot, its that I'm surrounded by sick people" she pouts making the miser chuckle and bounce her on his chest lightly.

"I never asked, can vampires even get humans pregnant?" Kakuzu raises an eyebrow and blinks momentarily before glancing down at her small frame that seemed weaker than ever before in his hands. "dunno, we've never tried I suppose" he mumbles watching her shift to look at him causing one of the drips to snap off, Lilith ignores it however and grumbles at the puncture hole but puts her attention back onto the vampire towering above her.

"close your eyes" she murmurs making him stare unsure but does as commanded and feels her hands shift at his mask until a small cold breeze hits his lips, its blocked out however by an unsure pair of lips kissing him slightly before the weight is put back on his leg by Lilith with her head cuddled into her arms and knee's in a shy manner. Kakuzu glances for only a second before grabbing her head up into another kiss that deepens after so long once Lilith is sure about it, licking her lips and nipping it her lips part ever so slightly letting him get in to explore the moist cavern.

Lilith becoming limp at his touch and murmur into the kiss with eyes closed, she didn't want to say it but her entire body gave away because it felt like heaven. She couldn't help but whimper when he pulls away, this just makes him smirk and show his array of fang but they where at their normal size, normal for Kakuzu anyway.

"you're mine now.." he mutters cuddling her, she just blushes with wide eyes nuzzling her cheek into his shirt. Come to think of it she hadn't realised that up until now he was actually not wearing the cloak, her fingers trace the stitches curiously while his green and red eyes watch, she hadn't realised until now either that she actually looked into his eyes and didn't freak out.

"'kuzu…" she mumbles cuddling him tighter with a smile on her face, his large hand petting her hair gently until the archway of the door emit's a brood's voice. "I better see grand children!" Lilith jumps in fright as she stares at her granny cackling to her self cruelly and running away to chase Hidan with the cross again, for once Kakuzu was also brighter than a tomato; Lilith's eyes the size of dinner plates.


	11. Epilogue

Terry bounds into the dark room of the crypts where Lilith stands turning only for a moment to look at him, he grins and bolts over to spin her around. One hand grabbing her stomach to feel the bump.

"the girls up stairs told me if they felt long enough there would be a kick" he grins while her fine eyebrow twitches slightly, eyes turning to look up at the miser hiding above; grin wider than usual creeping up his face along with a few others. They had all been taunting the poor girl about what the child would look like, Tobi had even been so -kind- as to draw a picture that looked more like a scribble with hair and feet more than anything else. He told them it was the threads that just reminded her of Mr Messy, Kakuzu attacked Tobi for it of course.

"what are you going to call it then?" Lilith frowns and punches his arm playfully. "its not an it, he's a boy" she glares making Terry's eyes widen, Lilith grabs her mouth and gives a short 'heh'. "a boy eh? Has he got a name yet?" Lilith ponders for a moment then grins. "well I did want to call him Dracula but 'kuzu wouldn't let me….so I can't decide" she pouts placing her hand on the bump, her friend still didn't know about the vampires even though he had met them all.

"that kid has some kick!" he laughs with an amazed grin, hand going back to the stomach but its taken up by the pale fingers of Lilith. "actually…I've been meaning to ask you something" Terry shifts the long hair from his eyes and makes a questioning look, Lilith going redder than anything before as she leans closer and whispers something into his ear. Terry's eyes widening as he cuddles her with glee. "oh course I will!" he does a twirl at the thought of his name being on the Childs register, Lilith gives a thankful smile that her best friend had said yes. "who's the god father anyway?" he enquires making the female albino pause and think about it.

"well I already told Hidan he could be the priest to bless him…Tobi wants to be his big brother…that means Itachi is the uncle I suppose…I don't trust Deidara near him with explosives and Sasori is going to be best man" Terry's smile turning to a cruel position. "you now…you could always make your crypt the father in law?" Lilith snorts and laughs at the thought.

"I already decided on the father in law anyway…I don't know how to approach him without being cuddled to death and suffocated though" Terry's eyebrow raises at this and he leans in closer, Lilith whispers into his ear again as he nods and gives a questioning nod.

"you think he is god father material?" Terry sounded unsure while she nods, something else crosses his mind while he looks around then pulls an idea out of the hat. "why don't you name him Koda? Koda Nokomis sounds cute" Lilith mumbles something. "Koda Radwan…" she snorts at the thought of the surnames meaning and cups her mouth, she still couldn't say the name without laughing. "Nokomis…Radwan…Nokomis…Radmis!" she smiles delightfully but Terry grunts and then hums.

"Ramous? that's a nice name for a kid...you just know he's going to have Kakuzu's dark personality" Lilith hums to her self then pulls out a picture she had drawn. "I hope he had wings!…or a tail" she chirps as Terry places a hand on his face and groans inwardly at the fantasy's this woman couldn't help but have. "well…he has to have Kuzu's eyes…tanned skin…his hair…his height, his postures…and the nicest looking body ever…" Terry laughs hysterically and prods Lilith in the forehead.

"it sounds more like you're just describing Kakuzu" Lilith goes pink and rubs the back of her head, Terry takes the paper and scribbles down notes. "eh…'and Kakuzu's…firm butt'…Terry!" she whines scribbling at the baby notes while he grins, he couldn't help but mess with Lilith because it was entertaining watching her for so many shades of red.

"okay okay I'll be more realistic…(but he does have to have Kakuzu's butt) well his fathers eyes but rather than red your lavender-lilac…uhm…well Kakuzu's height…your skin and long dark hair" both starting to go into their own little dreamscape over what the boy would look like, both sighting dreamily at the same time. "the fathers sense of humour and your personality" Lilith could feel eyes burning into her from all directions, maybe now was a safe time to say who the father in law would be; while it was safe.

"well Kisame better be a good father in law…or I'll set the cat on his goldfish" Terry had beaten the mother to it as she feels the eyes moving to look at Kisame instead, knowing him he would probably be crying and holding his nails in the wall so he doesn't pounce down and cuddle her with all his might. "Zetsu is going to be arranging the churches plants by the way" Terry glances up and nods slightly. "we're going to have some Lily's…White roses…Venus fly traps…" both of them smirk at the last one, there was no surprise that there would be fly traps. "I'm going to import special red ones so there are two different colours" she points out while Terry pulls at his white shirt.

"would make sense because of the split personality" Lilith blinks at this, she hadn't thought of it that way before. She just liked the colour red, the leaves being green made her think of Kakuzu's eyes. "well I have to go…wont be having sex with Jazz sitting around here!" he grins running away out the door, Lilith sighs to her self and stares at the notes with a tilted lip.

"I'm the father in law?!" the blue skinned zombie yelps with glee, his eyes sparkle while he lunges for her. Lilith's suddenly grabbed by black thread and pulled straight up and into Kakuzu's tray, eyes shut from being attacked and pulled into the air.

Locking and slamming of a metal door lets her slowly open her eyes to glance up at the coffins roof, she had been sleeping in it when she got tiered. Kakuzu had been over protective of everything ever since she had become pregnant, even stooping to such a level as to go out and buy her food. The threads slither around her body (some sneaking to inappropriate places) with his arms around her, she would have turned over if it weren't for the bump. "thanks 'kuzu" she mumbles wrapping his arm into a tight cuddle, she liked this side of him quiet a bit. Ever since he had been very affectionate and at one point actually gave her a penny, this was something you knew was special, even if it where only a penny to some people.

"you should be more careful…" he mumbles freeing one tanned hand to place it against her stomach where the shirt had risen, his thumb rubbing her stretched skin to keep him self at bay.

"Ramous? Well at least it isn't Dracula" he rolls his multicoloured eyes and starts to kiss Lilith's cheek over and over again while the threads linger around her limbs making her feel safe, gradually she fell asleep knowing when she woke up Kakuzu would be there when she woke up, when she ate, when she was lonely he would keep her company. Their relationship was a lot like "Comatose" by Skillet with a mix of "I will follow you into﻿ the dark" by Death cab for Cutie, and seven hearts bleated in that lock up, hers, the Childs and Kakuzu's 5 hearts and that was how she always wanted it to be.


End file.
